The Return of the Beast Warriors
by SlipknotGhidorah
Summary: Part 2 to "Call of the Wild." Arcee, Predaking, and the Autobots find out that Shockwave is bringing back more Predacons.
1. Prologue

_I would like to thank my friend who gave me the suggestion for the title (unfortunately, I have forgotten which one.) I still thank you anyway. I do not own Transformers._

* * *

The Return of the Beast Warriors

_Before the Cybertronians even existed, there was the Swarm. The Swarm was a race of destruction, until the father of Unicron and Primus interfered…The One! The One put a stop to the Swarm, and they became the Vok. The Vok helped create many races and influenced others. As The One created Unicron and Primus, the two gods gave birth to their individual races: the Cybertronians and Humans. But, before even Primus and Unicron even gave birth to their current races, there were even older races that ruled their surfaces. On Unicron's body (known as Earth) there were the dinosaurs, and on Primus' body (known as Cybertron) there were the Predacons. Unlike the dinosaurs, in which normal evolution created, The Vok influenced the Predacons. The Predacons were created from metals on Cybertron and with an ancient relic known as the Primal Drive. The Primal Drive had created countless monsters, all of them brutal, cold, and heartless. Discovering their mistake, the Vok fixed the Primal Drive to create a new group known as the Maximals. The Maximals and Predacons fought on for millions of years, nearly destroying Cybertron in doing so._

_Angered by the destruction of his world, Primus destroyed the Maximals and Predacons in a catastrophic event within a single hour. Afterwards, the original Thirteen Primes were created. To prevent the Primal Drive from ever wrecking havoc to any future Cybertronians, Primus ordered Prima to hide the device away in his furthest depths._

_Countless millennia have passed since the Predacons were erased from existence when war broke out between the Cybertronians, creating the Autobots and the Decepticons. The Decepticon scientist, Shockwave, had discovered the Primal Drive within the Sea of Rust, and he created the Insecticons with it. He also used the device on femmes with spark to create abominations to assist the Decepticon cause. One of these abominations was named Airachnid, and she proved as an example of how deadly the device could be. Airachnid slaughtered scores of Autobots, before she escaped into space while running away from a brave femme named Arcee._

_The Primal Drive was gathered up by one of the last Thirteen, Alpha Trion, who sent the device to Earth. Before his spark went out, he learned of Shockwave's plans to revive the Predacons. He asked Primus if he could help prevent the Predacons from destroying the planet again, like they did before their time. Primus looked sadly at Alpha Trion and replied that even he can't prevent the Predacons from rising up once again._

_Hearing his beloved son crying out in anguish, The One replied to Primus that he foresaw the leader of the Predacons rising again, and destroying the race of intelligent beings on his twin, Unicron. The One saw Predaking and all other Predacons burning Earth to ashes as they burned the humans, Autobots, and Decepticons to nothing. Seeing the races that his son loved dying from a careless mistake by the Vok, The One interfered one last time. _"While I cannot stop the Dragon King from rising, I can bestow my greatest gift to stop him. Predaking will have the one thing that his spark is lacking: love. The same femme who stopped the first of the abominations will become a dragoness, and she will become his queen. She will stop the rage that plagues the Dragon King's spark, and he will join up with her to stop the Predacons from burning the planet that they inhabit to ash. Their quest will be a long and treacherous journey, in which the dragoness will once again fight her nemesis. In time, the spider will become even more fearsome, but she will too be endowed with my greatest gift when the time is right"_ said The One._

"_A dragoness? But how can a femme stop the Dragon King?" asked Alpha Trion. The One looked at Alpha Trion and said, _"Do not judge a being just because they look weak. On Unicron's body, a new race will arise, and they will assist in the war against both races of Primus' children. Though young they are, these beings will help the followers of the current Prime and the war will end."_ With that, The One vanished._

_The war itself continued on for centuries, and it made its way to Earth. Three humans by the names of Jack, Raf, and Miko have given their assistance to the Autobots, and have given their robot allies help within their darkest hours. The Primal Drive had been discovered once again, and the Decepticons have used it to mutate the femme warrior Arcee into a great blue dragoness. Destroying the Decepticons, Arcee took flight from the massive starship tomb, and had found Predaking. Predaking fell in love with Arcee, and he joined up with the Autobots in the war against Shockwave and the other Predacons. But as The One predicted, there were other factors that would alter this war…_


	2. Typical Autobot morning

_I do not own Transformers._

* * *

Arcee was sleeping in her nest within the Autobot base. She had moved back in with the Autobots two months ago, and the Autobots were starting to accept Predaking with some difficulty. Predaking was sleeping beside his mate, and he had his front limbs wrapped around Arcee. Their nest was made up of animal bones, trees, moss, dirt, sand, rocks, flowers, and molten pieces of metal were used to hold it together. In all, it was the softest bed for a dragon to sleep on. Ratchet wasn't too happy to have both Predaking and Arcee create a nest within the base, but the femme told him that they both needed it for sleeping. They used one of the large empty storage rooms to have their nest (since a normal Autobot-sized room couldn't hold Predaking nor the large nest,) while their two sparklings had their own nest in the same room.

On occasion, Jack would come by and he would spend the night with Arcee and Predaking in their nest. Despite Jack having a human mother, he still considered Predaking his dad and Arcee his second mother. Most of the time, Jack would be with his two mates, Miko and Sierra, in his room but he had to go down to Arcee's nest once a month for two days at a time.

It started out as a peaceful morning all together, until a loud "WHEELJACK, I NEEDED THAT" woke up both Arcee and Predaking. The two dragons yawned, as Predaking said _"Good morning, my love. Must Cranky be so loud at this time?"_ Arcee yawned as she wagged her tail to get the energon flowing as she said "It depends; Ratchet only yells like that whenever Wheeljack or Bulkhead break something of his." Predaking yawned again, before he nuzzled his mate and said, _"I have no idea how you managed to put up with Cranky and Bulky for so long. How did you do it?"_ She nuzzled him back as she said "You get used to it after a while."

In the control room of the base, Jack was reclining on the couch as he had his arms draped over both Sierra and Miko. Ever since he came back from the wild, he started wearing shirts again, but he still wore shorts and walked barefoot. He started using soap and brushed his teeth, but Jack chose to keep his hair long.

Raf, on the other hand, couldn't help but watch Ratchet chase Wheeljack around the base. "Wheeljack, how many times have I told you to not use my medical tools to fix your bombs?" shouted Ratchet as he chased Wheeljack. "Come on, Doc. I just wanted to give my grenades a little more power if we're to take down the Predacons" said Wheeljack. "Yes, but not if it means having my surgical tools melted and covered with who knows what" shouted Ratchet as he chased Wheeljack down a corridor.

Both Predaking and Arcee were walking down the hallway when they met Ultra Magnus. Ever since Arcee came back to the base after her mutation, he's had a very short temper, shorter than usual. "Morning, sulfur breath" grunted Ultra Magnus. _"Morning"_ said Predaking before he added another word. Arcee looked at Predaking and stroked his neck as she said "Predaking, my love, how many times have I told you to not call Ultra Magnus that?" He glanced at Arcee, looked away, looked back at her and said _"Sorry about that, my love."_ He then looked back at Ultra Magnus and said _"Sorry about that, Sir Regulations."_ "Apology accepted, razor mouth" grunted Ultra Magnus.

Both Predaking and Arcee passed Ultra Magnus as they continued to the control room, and they saw Wheeljack turn corner and run into Optimus' room. "EEEK!" they heard followed by "Wheeljack!" "Sorry, Optimus" said Wheeljack before he ran out of the room, closed the door, and panted. He then saw Arcee and Predaking and thought _Well, it could have been worse. I could have walked in on them._

"_Good morning, Jackie"_ replied Predaking _"How are things going along with Cranky?"_ Wheeljack smirked, shook his head, then said "Ratchet is still as grumpy as ever. It's funny that you're calling Doc 'Cranky.'" He then looked to Arcee and said, "Seriously, how did you meet this guy? I thought that you liked your mechs serious. I had no idea that you liked them with a sense of humor." Arcee chuckled, then said, "Well, Predaking here can be serious most of the time, but he has proven to be a very loving and caring sire, even though he can be strict on the sparklings. He tends to give nicknames to everybody due to their personality, or how they treat him." "Yeah, I still can't believe on what he calls Ultra Magnus. Sure, both the Predacons and Autobots have gotten off on the wrong pede, but I like Predaking here. He might just make a good Wrecker or even a Dinobot," said Wheeljack.

The couple continued into the main control center, and they saw Ratchet trying to repair everything that both Bulkhead and Wheeljack have broken. Predaking looked to where the humans were staying, and he approached them and said _"Hello, son."_ "Good morning, dad" said Jack as he turned around on the couch and faced his stepdad. _"Are you ready to mate with your femmes yet, son?"_ asked Predaking. "Dad, I appreciate that you've taken an interest in me lately, but I'm not ready to mate for offspring…yet. The three of us are too young to even consider raising offspring. Humans tend to wait a few more years before starting a family," said Jack. Miko looked at Jack and said, "Again, Predaking is asking you to knock us up? Is there ever a time when he's not asking you?" Jack looked at Miko and said "About the only time that he stopped asking me to find a mate was when I took both you and Sierra as my mates. I know that the three of us aren't ready to breed, but Dad still thinks that we are."

"Predaking, sweetie, Jack is still too young to mate. He's not ready to produce sparklings" said Arcee. Predaking nuzzled his mate as he said _"Ok, dear. I'll back off a bit. But I don't want him to lose his virility while he's still young."_ "Don't worry. He'll still have it for several more decades" said Arcee as the two headed off to get their energon for the day.


	3. Bad Upgrade

_I do not own Transformers._

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ship that Shockwave had traveled to Earth in, the scientist was looking over some more Predacon bone fragments. A blip showed up on the computer radar screen, which got Shockwave's attention. He looked up at it, and walked over to the computer as he punched in a few commands. "Hmmm…" he said "I see that Laserbeak has finally discovered where the remains of the Decepticons are kept. Laserbeak, bring me their core processors. I need them for my experiments."

* * *

At a base in the middle of nowhere (Area 51,) Laserbeak flew into one of the hangers that kept the remains of the Decepticon commanding officers. The little deployer landed on Soundwave's corpse, and he extended two tentacles and began removing his master's armor. He got through the tough head armor, and he plucked out the part of his processor that held his memories. Storing it in his subspace, Laserbeak flew over to Knockout and removed the armor on Knockout's head. He repeated the same action for Breakdown, Dreadwing, and Megatron, removing their processor memories each time. Once he was finished, Laserbeak flew out of the lab and headed back for Shockwave's ship.

"Excellent, Laserbeak" said Shockwave as he held out a servo and Laserbeak dropped each of the processors into his palm. Shockwave then said "With the processors, I can bring back Lord Megatron and the others…but I need a few things if I am to bring them back completely. I have plans to upgrade their bodies, but I need the Primal Drive if I am to do so. If we can only find the Autobot base, we can get the Primal Drive and the other relics."

"Perhaps I can help" said a feminine voice as a spider-like femme descended from the ceiling. Shockwave looked up and said "Airachnid, it's been too long." "Not long enough for me, Shockwave. I still remember what you did to me and my sister, Blackarachnia," hissed Airachnid. She crawled over close to him as she said "As much as you made me and my sister a freak, the both of us craved the new powers that our bodies gave us. But, with Arcee getting her upgrade, I've become obsolete."

"Perhaps there is a way to upgrade you" said Shockwave as he punched in a few commands on the computer module and an alien device popped up, which is meteor-like in appearance. "This is the Primal Drive; it's what gave Arcee her upgrade. I used it on you long ago, but I need that as well as this one" said Shockwave as he pressed in a few commands as a second meteor-like device appeared on screen, except it was a liquid-silver in appearance. He turned to Airachnid and said "That one is the Transmetal Driver; a mysterious device that is related to the Primal Drive. I can upgrade your body to become even more powerful than before." "It's a deal. I'll get the devices, and you upgrade my body. Where can I find them?" she asked. "The Primal Drive is in the Autobot base, but its location is undiscovered. As for the Transmetal Drive, it is somewhere on this planet" said Shockwave.

"Don't worry, Shockwave, my lord. I shall find both devices for you" said Airachnid as she turned and left. _So, that's the Transmetal Drive. I've been wondering what was that thing that I found. As for the base, it should be easy to find. All I need to do is to follow Arcee after she picks up Jack after one of his hunts, and then I'll find out where they live_ thought Airachnid as she skittered out of the ship.

As Airachnid left, Shockwave turned to Laserbeak and said "I know that she is traitorous, but I need her. It is very had to clone Predacons, but if we have at least one breeding femme, it'll be easier to increase my Predacon army without having to clone their remains from relics. As for Airachnid, she'll be useful in my experiments on the other Decepticons. She proved that the Primal Drive worked, but since her experimentation, I have perfected the other beastformers since then. Megatron, Breakdown, Dreadwing, Knockout, and Soundwave will be the definition of perfection once I have the Primal Drive and Transmetal Drive."

* * *

Jack was out hunting in the wilderness. He was stalking a deer as it grazed. He paused as he saw the deer pick up her head to look around, then went back to grazing. His legs and arms arched as he prepared to pounce, when all of a sudden, a rattling sound was heard. Jack turned his head to see an angry rattlesnake raise its head as its tongue flicked in and out. Moving back slowly, Jack made sure to place as much distance between himself and the snake.

While Jack was backing away from the snake, Airachnid was watching Jack back away from the snake. Airachnid couldn't notice how feral Jack looked as he backed away from the snake. The deer picked up her head, then bolted away from the dangerous reptile and Jack. Watching Jack grunt as the deer ran, he turned and ran, but in the opposite direction. Curious, Airachnid decided to follow the feral teen.

Airachnid moved through the trees by her spider legs as she followed Jack run through the brush. Jack ran until he skidded to a stop, then paused as he looked around. Airachnid stopped as she saw Jack stop, but she had some difficulty stopping like Jack had stopped. The human male crouched, then crept his way to a bush as he waited. Jack had seen a pronghorn deer grazing, but it looked alerted. He waited patiently for the pronghorn to lower its defenses as the deer tried to sniff him out. Since Jack was downwind, the deer couldn't sniff him. All of a sudden, a jackrabbit jumped out of a tall patch of grass and hopped past the deer.

The pronghorn relaxed, then resumed grazing. Once the pronghorn had its head turned away from Jack, the human pounced on the deer and tried to rip out its throat. Airachnid watched Jack kill the deer, then she saw him drag away the deer towards a clearing not too far away. She saw Jack sit in the field as he watched the sky, as if waiting for something. It didn't take too long, but something fast zipped out of the sky and landed in the field. Arcee had landed in the field, and she lowered her head as Jack climbed up her shoulder and held on to her neck as she picked up the deer, then flew away. Airachnid transformed and flew after them.

They flew for about an hour, until Airachnid saw Arcee descending. She transformed and crawled after them and saw Arcee land on a rock. The two then disappeared into a rock, and then Airachnid made her move. She began drilling underground, and she continued to drill until she hit something that felt like concrete. Transforming back into her robot mode and she extended one of her spider legs and melted a tiny hole in the concrete wall. She then placed her faceplates close to the wall and looked through the peephole. Airachnid saw Optimus with June, and he was stroking her hair as she rested on his chassis.

"Mmmm, June" said Optimus "I know that you're thinking of your son." June sighed, then looked at Optimus and said, "It's his behavior. He still keeps on acting like a wild animal. I want back my son, not this feral thing who looks like my son." "June" said Optimus as his digit moved from her hair to her back "He still is your son, pretty much on how Arcee is still Arcee. They're both more Predacon-like, but they're still the same on who they are." June shook her head, then looked at Optimus and said "Listen Optimus, I've been raising Jack for the last sixteen years, mostly on my own. I tried to keep him civilized, but…he's feral now. I'm just worried on what he would act like when he's older. I'm also worried on when he gets both Miko and Sierra pregnant. Will he be a good father, or…" June became silent at that part, unable to speak it out loud.

"June, listen to me. I know that Jack will make a fine sire. He may act like a Predacon when he's hunting, but he's willing to give up his own life to protect his family. Remember on how he rescued you from Silas?" said Optimus. June looked at Optimus straight in the optic, and nodded. "Yes, I do" said June "He was worried that Silas hurt me, and he just wanted me safe. He was scared on what Silas would do to me." "I know that deep in my spark, Jack would protect his family just the same, whether he's feral or not. He cares a lot for both Miko and Sierra, and I know that he will care for his sparklings once they're born" said Optimus.

The ongoing conversation was a bit too family-orientated for Airachnid as she continued to dig as she made some gagging sounds in her processor. The spider continued to dig until she reached another wall, and she noticed that it was different from the cement walls. Making a tiny hole in the wall before her, Airachnid saw that it was part of the Autobots' Ground Bridge, and she heard voices. "If it's not Wheeljack or Bulkhead breaking my tools, it's Predaking using them to chew on them. Seriously, why must my tools suffer so badly?" said Ratchet to himself. "Come on, Doc. You know that I need your tools to build my bombs" said Wheeljack. "Yes, but I would prefer it if you didn't twist them or leave them covered in…whatever you used to make your bombs" said Ratchet.

Airachnid heard Ratchet sigh, then said, "Of course, my tools suffering isn't as bad as what Optimus is doing. I mean, why choose a human femme as your mate? She's going to die off long before we would. She would be lucky if she could live to…what was that human time measurement over a vorn…a hundred years." "Come on, Doc. Have you ever seen Optimus so happy? I have never seen a leader of an Autobot troop so happy before, and his mate seems to be happy as well. I mean no offense, but the both of them looked as if they had a dipstick up their…" "Please, Wheeljack, I don't need you to finish that sentence. I suppose that Optimus should have some happiness, but I'm worried how it would affect him after June dies. I know that both human DNA and Cybertronian CNA are almost identical, but…I don't know on how June can cope with the first six months of Cybertronian pregnancy. Arcee was pregnant for three and a half years, and a normal Cybertronian pregnancy lasts two and a half years. I suppose that I can always remove the protoform from June's body, but the problem would be where are we going to place the developing sparkling? We don't have any of the equipment for an incubation chamber," said Ratchet.

_They should see what Shockwave has. They could use some of his Hyperevolution Chambers to place the sparkling in if June ever got pregnant_ thought Airachnid. She then heard "I don't know about you, Doc, but I'm turning in. Being chased by you has really made me tired." "Keep that up, and I'll make sure that you'll never wake up" said Ratchet. "Goodnight to you too, Doc" said Wheeljack as he left. "I wish that he would stop calling me 'Doc'" muttered Ratchet as he continued to run a few more calculations on the computer.

Airachnid waited for an hour, and then Ratchet left to sleep. She waited another half hour before she made her move. She made a large hole in the wall large enough for her to slip through, and then she navigated down through the hallways.

Airachnid had carefully infiltrated the base. She crawled along the hallways until she came to the place where the Autobots kept the relics. She looked in each and every room until she saw the Primal Drive. _If Arcee got her upgrade from that thing, just imagine what it will do for me_ thought Airachnid as she clawed at the door with her legs. Acid melted the locks on the door, causing her to open it up with ease as she walked in and took the Primal Drive.

_That was easy_ thought Airachnid as she left the room, then looked at the other relics. _I could always use the Spark Extractor to offline the Autobots right here and now. Of course, I did love the Polarity Gauntlet. Then again, they do have the Star Saber and the Forge of Solus Prime in their servos. With all of these relics, I could easily destroy the Autobots and offline Shockwave's precious pets. But…with that super-charged Arcee living here, I may want to get my upgrade first. I could win the favor of Shockwave instead of being his precious minion, and then…_ thought Airachnid before she heard a low growl coming from behind her. She turned around slowly and saw herself face to face with Predaking.

Predaking growled a bit more before he roared at her; waking up the entire base in the process. Airachnid then ran as fast as she could in her spider form. Predaking chased her in pursuit, roaring at her the entire time. He belched out a blast of fire, torching Airachnid's back and several of her spider legs in the process. She screamed as she ran into the main room, then went to the ground bridge controls and punched in some coordinates to a location far away.

Once the Ground Bridge opened up, Airachnid ran through it and it closed immediately behind her. Predaking roared at his failure as he saw the Ground Bridge close.

Outside, in the wilderness, Airachnid panted as she felt the burnt metal and her charred protoform. Aching with each step, Airachnid made it to her cave and she began to look for the Transmetal Driver. After much searching, she found it and held it up in the little moonlight that made it into the cave. Taking both drives, she made it outside into the moonlight into a small clearing by a river. _Lets see what you two can do_ thought Airachnid as she began poking both drives with her spider legs to try to activate them.

She was poking at both drives for about an hour, before she snarled in frustration as she dripped some acid on them. That caused both drives to activate, as both levitated up and spun before glowing really bright. A surge blasted through Airachnid's body as she began to scream and mutate.

The surge was so big; it was recorded on Autobot computers as Ratchet picked up the energy signal. Rubbing his optics from Predaking's roaring earlier, he managed to get a lock on the coordinates of the surge. "Optimus, we've got a massive power surge coming from this area" said Ratchet as he tried to stifle a yawn. Optimus walked over to the computer to get a closer look. "Send Predaking to investigate. I'll be going with him" said Optimus.

Predaking was heading back to his mate Arcee when he heard "Predaking! We need you on a mission!" _Great, what does Cranky want now?_ Grumbled Predaking in his thoughts. He turned around (which was difficult) and headed for the control center.

When he got there, he saw Optimus with Ratchet. _"What do you want, Cranky?"_ grumbled Predaking. Ratchet stared at Predaking as he said "My name is not Cranky. You're to go on a mission with Optimus and investigate this power surge happening at these coordinates." _"And why do you need me?"_ said Predaking. "We need you to investigate this forested region because, with you being a Predacon, you're better adapted to navigate through dense foliage than Optimus is. Besides, you woke us up, so consider this part of your punishment" said Ratchet. Ratchet then activated the Ground Bridge, allowing bot Optimus and Predaking to go through it. What they would find beyond it would astound them.

Once the power surge died down, Airachnid was curious on how her new body form would look like. She moved over to the river, but as she did, she didn't notice how her walking was different than before. _Perhaps I am a Predacon like Arcee_ thought Airachnid as she made it over to the river. The femme looked at the river's reflective surface, expecting to see herself in a dragon-like form, but as she looked, she thought that she was seeing things until the reality sunk in. Airachnid looked down in horror at her new reflection in the river. _No, no! This is not how my upgrade is supposed to look!_ Thought Airachnid frantically, but it was. Her upgrade caused Airachnid to grow white fur on her body, but it didn't stop there. Her lower legs were replaced by a very long serpent body, which too had white fur on her back armor. Her claws on her spider legs were now a golden color, and her breasts had grown bigger. She turned around to look more at her tail. Purple barbs grew out of the spine and at the sides of her tail (scattered, not in solid lines.) There were barbs growing out of her back in sets of three, while single barbs grew out at the sides. Her tail tip was covered in sharp barbs, and the very end of her tail had a very long barb. Airachnid covered her optics with her servos, as she thought _No! No! No! I'm a freak!_

Both Predaking and Optimus heard a loud scream echo through the woods. The both of them looked at each other then headed for where the screaming came from. When they got to where the screaming was coming from, they saw a white snake-like creature with spider legs crying hard. Both Optimus and Predaking looked at each other, then at the creature, then at each other again. "Airachnid?" asked Optimus. The creature stopped crying, then looked at Optimus. Sure enough, it was Airachnid all right, but she was a different creature than before. "Don't look at me!" she screeched as she turned away.

Before Optimus could respond, a loud roar caught all of their attention. They looked skyward to see a very large dragon with irregular wings with a monstrous pterodactyl and Laserbeak behind him. The dragon landed and barked at the other two to secure the relics. Predaking growled _"Skystalker and Windrazor." "Ah, Predaking. How Shockwave speaks of you…as a traitor to the Predacon cause. He has ordered your annihilation on sight to all Predacons" _said Skystalker. _"I got the Transmetal Driver, Skystalker"_ cawed Windrazor. _"Well, we'd love to stay and fight, but Shockwave wants to bring back the others"_ said Skystalker before he grabbed Airachnid and took flight with the others. Predaking took flight after them, but a Ground Bridge opened up and swallowed up Skystalker, Laserbeak, and Windrazor, leaving Predaking alone in the sky. Predaking roared in anger at the other Predacons retreating with the relics.

Shockwave waited as the Predacons flew in through the Ground Bridge with the two relics and Airachnid as the femme struggled against the white and blue Predacon. Shockwave walked over to the femme as the female's optics widened in fear as he placed his servo beneath her chin so she can look directly into his red optic. "Airachnid, I see that you have tested both drives for me. Since you already have upgraded yourself, you're no longer needed as a test subject" said Shockwave as the lamia tried to escape from Skystalker. He turned around with his back facing the Predacons as he said "However, I still need you as a breeding femme for my Predacons to increase their numbers and to provide protoforms for the cloned Predacons. Bring her over to the berth so I can prepare her for the breeding process, Skystalker." "NO!" screamed Airachnid as the dragon brought her over to the berth.

Hours later, Airachnid woke up groggily as she tried to figure out what happened. She struggled to stand on her spider legs, but they failed to hold up her weight and she fell down flat on her stomach. Outside "Airachnid's Room," Shockwave was leading Skystalker to the femme. "I have removed her poisonous barbs and some of her armor to make breeding easier, but she is still dangerous. Use extreme caution when breeding with her" said Shockwave. _"There is no need to caution me, Lord Shockwave. I happen to like my femmes a little bit dangerous"_ replied Skystalker as Shockwave punched in the numbers to open the door to the cell. Skystalker walked in, and Shockwave locked the door. He had to locate more Predacon skeletons.

_Author's note: Airachnid is an Artic-Basilisk at this point. I will use the word 'lamia' at certain points in later chapters (I wasn't even thinking 'lamia' when I first designed Airachnid's new form. Airachnid looking like a lamia was just a coincidence.) She is far more powerful in this form than in her old form. This even includes zombie/energy-vampire Airachnid from the show._


	4. Missing Parts

_I do not own Transformers._

* * *

When the dawn broke across the desert, most of the Autobots were still sleeping when Agent Fowler's chopper headed for the base. He got out of the chopper and headed for the elevator. When he reached the ground floor, Ultra Magnus was the only one up. "Where's Prime?" shouted Fowler. "Sleeping with his human mate. I don't see on what he sees in a human femme" said Ultra Magnus. "Well, you'd better wake up Prime because we have an emergency" said Fowler. Ultra Magnus shook his head, then said, "I'm not waking up Optimus. The last time that I woke him up, he was having some personal time with his mate. (shudders) I still remember what he was doing with that human femme. I still can't get that image out of my processor." "Well, someone has to wake him up! There has been a break in at Area 51, and it looks as if Soundwave's little pet glider has stolen a few parts from the Decepticon corpses kept there. I also need Ratchet up to know what parts are missing from the dead Decepticons," shouted Fowler. "Now, Ratchet I can wake up" said Ultra Magnus as he went to get Ratchet.

"Ratchet, wake up" said Ultra Magnus as he shook Ratchet awake. "Mmmm? Ultra Magnus, what's going on?" grumbled Ratchet as he woke up. "Agent Fowler is here, and he needs the Autobots up to talk about a matter most urgent. There's been a break-in where the Decepticons' offlined bodies are kept, and several parts are missing" said Ultra Magnus. That woke up Ratchet, as he sat up and looked at Ultra Magnus directly in the faceplates as he said, "Several Decepticon parts are missing?"

Later, after Optimus was woken up by Ratchet (there wasn't any funny business with June going on,) all of the Autobots were up in the command center as Agent Fowler filled them in. Ratchet, Ultra Magnus, and Optimus had to go to Area 51 to study the Decepticons' corpses, leaving Arcee, Predaking, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, and the humans at the base.

"Why would Laserbeak take parts from the Decepticons? They're offlined, and are of no use to the Decepticon cause" said Smokescreen. "If it were entire bodies, I can understand. But parts? You can't make the Terrorcons with just parts when you have entire corpses to reanimate" said Bulkhead. Predaking was silent, before he said, _"When Shockwave brought me back, he only needed a small strand of CNA. It is possible that he might want to clone them, but that would leave them with no memory; they'll just be mindless minions unless Shockwave somehow gives them back their memories."_ "Has anybody seen Jack or Miko around?" asked Sierra as she walked in. All of the Autobots looked at her, as Bulkhead groaned "Oh no, not again."

Jack and Miko managed to sneak in through the Ground Bridge without anybody noticing, and they found themselves at Area 51. "Cool! We get to see the offlined body of Megatron!" said Miko as she pumped an arm into the air. "Miko, you know as well as I do that we have to be careful" said Jack as he followed her. They followed where the Autobots went, and they found themselves in a gigantic underground hanger. The commanding officers of the Decepticons were on the floor, with "Do Not Cross" banners surrounding them. There were huge holes in their head that were made recently, while all of the other wounds on them were old. Ratchet bend down and inspected the hole in Knockout's head, as he said "With Knockout here, it's a bit hard to tell if he had anything in his helm." Just then, they all heard crazed laughter followed by "Miko!" Ratchet then said "Wow, only three Earth minutes for us to realize that Miko followed us here." "What are you two doing here? This is a restricted area!" shouted Agent Fowler. "I wanted to see the bodies of the Decepticons that Arcee trashed! Do you have any idea on how I've wondered how that dragoness took out the entire Decepticon armada without backup?" said Miko. "I'm just here to make sure that she's in line" said Jack as he followed Miko as she walked to the corpse of the former Decepticon medic.

It took Ratchet over an hour to inspect all of the Decepticon officers, before he turned to the Autobots and Fowler as he said, "What Laserbeak took was their memories located within their processors. Shockwave must want to use their memories for something, since they contain all of the Decepticon secrets, access codes, battle plans, but also of who these mechs were." "Hmm, this makes things more complicated with Airachnid knowing where our base is. But, with only Shockwave, Airachnid, Laserbeak, and four Predacons, they're hardly a match for us with Arcee and Predaking on our team" said Optimus "But, with all of the fossilized remains of the Predacons that Shockwave has, and the Primal Drive, it's hard to tell on what Shockwave's up to." Jack was silent for a moment, before he spoke up "With Predaking, he told me on how there were many more Predacons, and that there was one who was made up of five different Predacons, but that didn't make any sense. How can one Predacon be made up of five different Predacons?" That frightened the Autobots as they stared at Jack, before Ultra Magnus said "I've meet that Predacon once before; his name was Abominus. He was a combiner Cybertronian. One of the Predacons that we faced, Windrazor, formed a part of Abominus. Hun-Gurr is the leader of those five Predacons, and he forms another part of Abominus. Even Predaking and Arcee couldn't defeat Abominus if he was brought back. This makes our task of finding the other Predacon bones all that more important."

* * *

_Isn't it an interesting cliffhanger that I put in here? What is Shockwave planning on doing with the dead Decepticons? You'll find out soon._


	5. Cryptid Sightings

_I do not own Transformers Prime, Transformers Rescue Bots, or Tales from the Crypt._

_By the way, I made it so the Rescue Bots do have blasters (and other weapons) but they only need them if they are in real danger._

_(A few weeks later)_

At his lab, Shockwave was typing in commands on his computer as he was looking for the other Predacon fossils. Vertebreak walked in and asked _"What do you request, Lord Shockwave?"_ "I have discovered the location of two more of your brethren; Dark Steel and Grimwing. Of course, Blackbeak is probably with them, since both Grimwing and Blackbeak are partners. They're in an area known as Griffin Rock. Take Hun-Gurr and Airachnid with you" said Shockwave. Vertebreak bowed, then went to get Hun-Gurr and Airachnid. After the Predacon left, Shockwave turned and approached some of the Hyperevolution Chambers, with some bodies of developing experiments. "Soon, Lord Megatron, you'll be in the realm of the living again, but this time, you'll be under my control" said Shockwave.

Airachnid growled at Hun-Gurr as she slithered across the ground with the two Predacons walking besides her. Out of all the Predacons already online, she hated Hun-Gurr because he always wanted to mate with Airachnid. One of the heads kept on looking down at the femme, before she snarled "Will you stop looking at me like that? I still remember some of the things that you did while I was in recharge." "Well, can you blame an alpha-mech like me for taking an interest in a femme like you?" said one of the heads as Vertebreak snarled "Quiet, you two! We're on a stealth mission here!" Hun-Gurr growled, but said nothing as they continued to walk until they reached a town on the other side of the forest. "Lets attack the town and destroy everything within it" said Hun-Gurr before Vertebreak snarled "No, you malfunctioning garbage disposal unit! We're supposed to dig at the mountain to find the remains. Shockwave said that the remains should be near the top. Only after we have the bones should we destroy the town." Hun-Gurr was quiet for a moment, then said "Ok, but if we find any fleshies, I get to eat them!"

Near the mountain, Blades and Dani were scouting the area for a reported accident. _"Dani, have you found the wrecked car?"_ asked Cody through the radio communications. "Negative. Blades and I have been scouting the area all morning, and we haven't found anything like an upturned car. It's almost as if it disappeared from the face of the Earth" said Dani. _"Well, keep looking. That report of a tiger roaming the area seemed ridiculous. No tigers were reported missing from the zoo, and that report included a two-headed monster and a white monster seemed too weird"_ said Cody. "(gulp) I hope that we don't see those monsters. They can't get us while we're up here, right?" asked Blades. "Blades, there's no such things as monsters" said Dani as the two continued to patrol the area.

After hours of searching, Dani said "Blades, wait! I think that I saw something move down there." "Was, was it one of the monsters?" asked Blades nervously. Dani rolled her eyes as she said "We need to land and investigate."

After Blades landed, Dani got out and looked around. Blades transformed and looked around nervously. The human female passed the tree line when she saw it: the lost car! It was upturned and she ran over to investigate. Blades saw Dani back away, and placed her hand against a tree for support as a ghastly look was on her face. "Dani?" asked Blades as he approached his human partner and knelt before her. She looked up and said "We're too late. Whatever did this is still probably around here. We have to warn the others that something is roaming around this forest, and it's very dangerous." "What, what happened?" asked Blades. Dani took a deep breath, then said "Something attacked that car, but…I don't think that whatever attacked the car was hungry. It looked as if whatever attacked the car did to cause pain." Blades picked up Dani, and began backing out of the forest. A twig snapped, as Blades screamed. "Blades? Blades! That was nothing more than a stick that you stepped on" called out Dani. "Oh, I knew that" said Blades as he looked embarrassed. A second twig snapped, before Blades asked "Dani, can twigs snap if you don't step on them?" "No" said Dani. There soon was an "Ow! That was my tail, you two-headed glitch!" _"Great, now they know that we're here. Predacons, attack!"_ screamed Vertebreak as Hun-Gurr, Airachnid, and Vertebreak stepped out of the shadows.

Blades looked frightened as he began running away before he transformed and began flying. Something stuck to Blades, and it began reeling Blades backwards. "Blades! Come on!" shouted Dani as Blades exclaimed "Something's holding me back! I can't fly away!" Dani looked out of Blades' window, and saw that a large snake-like creature with spider legs had caught the helicopter with its webbing, and she was pulling the Autobot down to the ground. A blast of fire came out of the twin-headed dragon, knocking the helicopter out of the sky. Blades spun out of control, and crashed down to the ground. Dani was knocked-out, as Blades kept on calling out "Dani! Wake up! Dani!" Blades then transformed, and held the human tight to him as he held out an arm, and it transformed into a blaster. He fired at the twin-headed dragon, but it seemed to do no damage. The creatures approached closer and closer to Blades as he fired as much as his blasters could, but the monsters kept on advancing. "Dani, I'm sorry that I failed to protect you" said Blades as coolant leaked out of his eyes.

The twin-headed dragon lifted its two heads and roared, before a ground bridge opened in the sky, and something flew out. An Autobot jumped down and landed on his feet, before something roared above the five of them, before a barrage of blaster shots reigned down from above. _"Predacons, retreat"_ roared Vertebreak before the three Predacons ran into the forest. The flying creature took after them from above, as the Autobot walked towards Blades. "Easy there" said the white and orange Autobot as he examined Blades' wounds. "Who, who are you?" asked Blades. "The name's Ratchet; I'm the medic on Optimus' team" said Ratchet. He inspected Blades' propeller blades, shook his helm, and then said "You'll be unable to fly with your propellers bent like this. Can you walk?" "I, I think so" said Blades as he tried to get up, but stumbled. Ratchet shook his head, transformed into his vehicle form, and said "Get on." Blades placed Dani within Ratchet's interior, climbed on top of the ambulance and transformed into his vehicle mode, and Ratchet said "Now, where is your base?"

"Where's Dani? She's been missing for hours" said Chief Burns. "Ah, she's probably still out with Blades. It's not like anything could put her in trouble" said Kade as he reclined on the couch. Just then, they heard some beeping outside their rescue station. Chief Burns ran outside, and saw Blades on top of an ambulance. "Blades?" said Chief Burns as he got closer to the vehicles and saw that the ambulance had no driver. "It's ok, Chief Burns. Ratchet's with me" said the helicopter. "Ratchet?" said Chief Burns. "Just how many more humans are there?" asked Ratchet in his usual grumpy voice. "Well, there's Cody, Kade, and Graham living with us, plus there's Doc Greene and Frankie, so about another five" said Blades. "I hope that none of them are like Miko" grumbled Ratchet as he drove into the base with Blades on top of him. "Where's Dani?" asked Chief Burns in a very concerned tone. "She's inside" said Ratchet as he opened his doors, and Dani was lying on a cot, unconscious.

Dani woke up later as she said "Huh? Wha, what happened? Where am I? How did I get here?" "Dani, are you ok?" asked Cody as he approached his sister. "I, I think so. Last thing that I remembered was that Blades and I were on a rescue mission, and we found the missing car…" said Dani before she widened her eyes in horror. She sat up, and thought back to what she saw. "Dani, what happened?" asked Chief Burns. Dani was silent for a moment, before she looked at her father and said "Blades and I found the car, but…something beat us to it. We have to put up a perimeter around the mountain. There's…something living there, three of them. Whatever they were, they were evil." "What you saw were Hun-Gurr, Vertebreak, and Airachnid, all Predacons" said Ratchet as he entered the room. Dani looked up at him, before Cody said "He's on Optimus' team. He brought both you and Blades back here." "Ratchet filled us in with what's living on Griffin Rock. They're all experiments of Shockwave, and they've been sent here to find some sort of fossils of some kind" said Chief Burns.

"Guys, I think that you'd better see the news" said Graham as he entered the room. The Burns walked over to the TV as it had the newscaster, Huxley Prescott, on the air; _"Breaking News: It looks like Griffin Rock is under attack by dragons! Yes, you heard me, Dragons! We have a few amateur videos of some of the dragons" _said Huxley Prescott as a few grainy videos showed a shadowy two-headed dragon roaming the woods, followed by one with a tiger-colored dragon running up the mountain of Griffin Rock, and a flying dragon circling the air around Griffin Rock. Ratchet facepalmed himself as he said "Now how are we going to cover this up?" _"I am here with Mayor Luskey to ask on what he plans to do to rid Griffin Rock of these dragons. Mayor Luskey, what are you going to do about these dragons?"_ asked Prescott to Mayor Luskey. _"Well, for one thing, I am not going to have these dragons destroy Griffin Rock. Oh no, but, there is no need to fear, citizens. I am going to have these dragons captured and placed at the zoo"_ said Mayor Luskey. _"But Mayor Luskey, why do you want these dragons alive?"_ asked Prescott. _"Well, for one thing, do you have any idea of what tourism will be brought to Griffin Rock because there are dragons at our zoo? A huge increase, my fellow citizens! Why, there would even be an exhibit opened where you can have your picture taken with the dragons, and you could even ride the dragons…for a fee, of course. Yes, why Doc Greene is currently working on an invention where the dragons would be caught alive, all thanks to me, of course"_ said Mayor Luskey. _"Why, thank you, Mayor Luskey. In other news, we also have reports of a werewolf roaming around Griffin Rock. What do you plan to do about that problem?"_ said Prescott. _"Oh, please. A werewolf? Why, it's probably nothing more than a bear roaming around"_ said Mayor Luskey.

"_To our viewers, we have a video of the supposed werewolf running around Griffin Rock"_ said Prescott as a video of a humanoid shape roaming by a road. _"We even have a report by one of our residents who saw the thing"_ said Prescott as an old man said _"Well, I was there, reading one of my issues of 'Tales from the Crypt' when I heard something. I looked out the window of my living room, and I saw something raiding through my garbage can. Thinking that it was a bear, I grabbed my broom and I ran out, screaming 'Get out of my garbage, you mangy old bear.' That's when the thing looked up at me and growled. It wasn't an animal growl, oh no, but a human growl. It then walked towards me with this feral look in its eyes and had its claws swiping at me. I swatted at it with my broom, but it caught it and broke it. I then ran and screamed as I turned on the porch light. Apparently, the light frightened the thing, and I saw a human-like man before he ran away like a wolf. He ran away, baying like a soulless demon." "Why thank you, sir. You heard it here first, Griffin Rock! We also have a werewolf living at Griffin Rock"_ said Prescott. _"Ah, yes! After the dragons are captured, we will also have a werewolf exhibit at the zoo"_ said the mayor as he took the microphone from Prescott _"If, by any chance, the werewolf is captured before the dragons, I believe that he would fit in well with our gray wolf exhibit."_

Ratchet turned away, saying "Looks like that I have to call up Optimus and tell him to send over Miko." Chief Burns watched Ratchet leave, then said to his family "Something's up" before he followed Ratchet.

"Optimus, come in. Come in, Optimus. Do you read me?" asked Ratchet over the communication computers within the rescue base. "Can anybody hear me?" shouted Ratchet over the inter-comm. A face appeared, and Ratchet stumbled backwards, before he shouted "Predaking, how did you get in there? That is a restricted area!" _"Well, I was looking for my sparklings when I pressed a button on this thing, and you appeared. Your head looks bigger on here than in real life"_ said Predaking before Ratchet shouted "This is serious! Jack is currently roaming the streets of Griffin Rock, and there's a plan to capture him, Arcee, and the Predacons! We need Miko here to keep him out of trouble!" _"Well, how far is Griffin Rock? I can fly there"_ said Predaking. "What we need is somebody to activate the Ground Bridge. Where are the other Autobots?" asked Ratchet with his temper growing shorter and shorter. _"Well, Optimus is out with Sir Regulations, Bulky, Smokey, and Jackie to get more energon. Bee is here with Miko, Sierra, Raf, and June"_ said Predaking. Ratchet sighed, then said "Tell Bumblebee to send Miko over to the Rescue Bot Base at Griffin Rock because Jack is in danger of being hunted." _"I get what you're getting at"_ said Predaking with a wink before he turned off the screen. "Sometimes, I wonder on how smart that Predacon is" said Ratchet.

"And just who were you talking to?" asked Chief Burns as Ratchet turned to this left to see Chief Burns standing with his arms folded. "Oh, I was just calling up the base to send over somebody to take care of Jack" said Ratchet. "Who's Jack?" asked Chief Burns. "He's this supposed 'werewolf' that you have. He's just a human who's gone feral, but I asked to have the base send over one of his mates to keep him under control" said Ratchet. Chief Burns wasn't liking the sound of this, as he asked "And just who is his mate?" "Her name is Miko. She's a human girl who doesn't obey orders to remain put, and she frequently gets herself into trouble. Despite being a human, she's a qualified wrecker" said Ratchet. "A what?" asked Chief Burns. "A wrecker. They're Autobots that don't obey orders and they're rule breakers. They're responsible for collateral damage on Cybertron, and they're out of control" said Chase as he approached the two. "Not to mention that they always destroy my tools" said Ratchet. "I take it that you're the Autobot medic, Ratchet. I'm Chase, by the way" said Chase as he held out a servo. Ratchet shook on it, then said "Of course, Jack isn't the only problem at Griffin Rock. There's also the Predacons, but hopefully Arcee is capable of handling them on her own…if there aren't any humans nearby."

Upstairs, Cody was with Kade and Graham as they were with Dani. Graham was trying to comfort her, as Kade was looking out the window. It was already dark out, and he thought that he saw something prowling the backyard. Kade narrowed his eyes, then he saw the thing stand upright, as he left the window to get something. Graham saw him leave, then asked "Kade, where are you going?" "I'm getting the baseball bat; It looks as if the werewolf of Griffin Rock is in our backyard" said Kade.

After Kade left, a green portal opened up, and a Japanese girl walked through with two pieces of luggage. It closed, and Miko looked around. She saw the group, and then said "So, I heard that you've got a werewolf problem?" Some rumbling was heard, as Ratchet came in with Chief Burns as Ratchet said "Miko! You're here!" "Hey Ratchet" said Miko. "Who's she?" asked Graham. "She's the one who's going to stop Jack, the supposed werewolf that this place is supposed to have" said Ratchet. "Kade just went out to the backyard to take care of…Jack" said Graham. "With a gun?" asked Miko. "No, he went to get a baseball bat" said Graham. "Oh no. A baseball bat won't stop Jack. He's far too dangerous" said Miko, before she began running, stopped, then looked back at Graham and asked "Uh, by the way; which way is out?"

Outside, Kade wielded a baseball bat as he looked in the backyard. "Where are you, wolfie?" asked Kade as he looked around. A growl caught is attention, and Kade turned to the bushes where something walked out of the bushes on its hind legs. "Come on, wolfie. You're up against Kade, the fearless firefighter in Griffin Rock. What are you going to do?" said Kade as he tried to hit the creature. The creature reached out and caught the bat, yanked it out of Kade's hands, then broke it on his leg. Kade backed up as the creature dropped the broken bat and began advancing toward the firefighter. Without warning, the creature pounced, and the next thing that Kade knew, he had his hands on the creature's chest to prevent the thing from tearing out his throat. A gunshot rang, and the creature stopped what he was doing before it ran off. Chief Burns had his gun out, and fired a few shots at the thing, but missed (the first shot was a warning shot.) The creature jumped over the fence, and it disappeared from view.

Chief Burns was sweating hard, before he ran over to his son and asked in a loud voice "Kade! Are you ok? Did that thing hurt you?" "I'm, I'm fine, Dad" said Kade as he pushed himself up, before his father hugged him tightly. Behind Chief Burns, were Graham, Cody, Dani, Miko, and Ratchet. Miko was silent as she watched Jack run over the fence, as she began thinking of how to find and lure him without any witnesses or anybody getting hurt.

The next morning, after a very uneasy night, the Burns were awake and up around the base. Miko slept on the couch, and she was up (she didn't want to impose on the Burns.) Cody did have some questions on how she knew the werewolf, but before he could ask even one question, Frankie Greene showed up. "Hey Cody! Did you see the news last night? We've got dragons in Griffin Rock! Dad's working on an invention to capture them, but he hasn't had much luck. Who's she?" asked Frankie as she saw Miko. "I'm the one who's going to stop your werewolf problem" said Miko. "And how are you going to do that?" asked Frankie as she raised an eyebrow. "I have my ways" said Miko as she drank her coffee. "So, Frankie, what brings you here?" asked Cody. "Well, I was walking the dogs when they ran off. I was wondering if you could help me find them" said Frankie. "Sure thing" said Cody as he followed Frankie. Miko narrowed her eyes, then put aside her coffee as she followed the two children outside.

"Aristotle! Edison! Where are you?" called out Frankie. Cody was looking through some bushes, but couldn't find any sign of the dogs. "Now, where could those two be?" said Frankie to herself as she continued to search the forest. "You'll never find the dogs this way" said Miko as both Cody and Frankie jumped. "Miko, how, how long have you been there?" asked Cody. "Not too long. By the way, I may have found the tracks of the missing dogs" said Miko as she walked past some bushes, and turned to her left. Cody and Frankie walked to where Miko was, and sure enough, there were fresh animal tracks. Miko followed them as Cody and Frankie were behind her. They continued to walk for some time, until they found the dogs sniffing a dead animal. Frankie stood in shock, as Cody stood next to her, when Miko went closer to the carcass. "Just as I thought; it was this 'werewolf' all right, but he would never abandon his prey unless…" said Miko, before she began searching the area. She stopped when she saw some gigantic claw prints in the earth.

Miko turned around to the two children and said "It looks as if what scared off the 'werewolf' was something larger. We'd better warn anybody who comes here that there's a dangerous animal around here; even more dangerous than the 'werewolf.'" "You heard it, Griffin Rock! One of the dragons from up on the mountain is down here in the forest!" said Huxley Prescott as he stepped out from a bush with his robotic camera flying behind him. "We see three children and their two dogs, investigating the crime scene of the werewolf's latest victim, when one of the dragons from the mountain frightened it off!" said Prescott as Miko said "And you are?" "He's Huxley Prescott, Griffin Rock's news reporter. He's always looking for big news stories" said Cody. Miko shook her head, then went back to the carcass, and saw Jack's footprints in the ground. She followed them, with Cody, Frankie, the dogs, and Prescott behind her, as the news reporter said "As we these daring children into the werewolf's territory, perhaps we'll encounter the werewolf or one of the mountain dragons. If we do encounter either species of creature, this is Huxley Prescott, with his biggest and perhaps last news report." Miko stopped, turned around, and then shouted "For one thing, I know the 'werewolf' reported around town! I'm the one who's going to find him!" "You heard it, people! What we have here is 'The Werewolf Whisperer'" said Prescott as Miko facepalmed herself.

"Hey, what happened there?" asked Frankie as the small party looked to a blown-out part of the ground. Miko walked over to it, and the plant life was incinerated from an aerial attack. The ground dragon's tracks seemed to be running in the opposite direction. Miko turned around, then went back to following Jack's tracks. They stopped at the river, as Miko said "Scrap! Looks like he swam for it." She turned around, saying "There's nothing more that I can do here. Our 'werewolf' friend might not return to this area so soon." "So, miss, what about the dragon that was here?" asked Prescott. She looked at him, and said "I think that it won't return so soon either. Another…dragon encountered the ground dragon, and it fled. It might not come back after what happened here." "A werewolf and dragon encounter? Only for the wolf and the dragon to be frightened off by a mysterious flying dragon? Is the flying dragon the alpha male of the dragons, or has the dragon proclaimed this area to be his territory? Is Griffin Rock going to be in the middle of a dragon territorial war? And what does the werewolf have to do with all of this? This is Huxley Prescott, reporting."

Back at the Rescue Bot Base, Miko had asked Graham for some maps of Griffin Rock, and she was studying them. "Hmmm…Jack hasn't liked places that are boring even before going feral, so this place is out" said Miko as she made a mental cross on a region. Cody came running in the room, shouting "Everybody! There's an emergency at Farmer Buffkin's farm and at Ms. Neederlander's place!" "What type of emergency?" asked Graham. "Farmer Buffkin said that his cows are missing again, and Ms. Neederlander's cat is missing again" said Cody. "And how is this an emergency?" asked Kade. "Something big chased the cows off the farm, and Ms. Neederlander's cat was meowing at something before something grabbed it" said Cody. "Ok, Graham, you take Boulder, Kade, Heatwave, Dani, and Blades. I'll investigate Ms. Neederlander's missing cat" said Chief Burns. "I'm coming with" said Miko as Chief Burns said "No, you're staying here! Chase and I will handle whatever took Ms. Neederlander's cat." Miko folded her arms, as she watched the bots and humans leave. Returning to the map, she asked "Cody, where is Ms. Neederlander's house?" Cody walked over to where she was, and he said "She lives right there" as he pointed to her location on the map. _That's all that I need to know_ thought Miko as she said "Thanks Cody."

"Ok, Ms. Neederlander, you need to calm down!" said Chief Burns as the old lady screamed "I tell ya! It was that crazy werewolf that took my cat! I saw him prowl those bushes, and he ran off with my cat!" "Can you describe what he looked like?" asked Chief Burns. "Of course! He had a wild mane of black hair, was wearing some torn shorts, and he was covered in mud and leaves! He growled at my cat before he ran off with it!" shouted the old bat.

From across the street, Miko watched the old lady and Chief Burns having their argument, before she left the scene. _Hmm…it's not like Jack to hunt an animal out when it's still daylight. Something must be up, but what? He prefers stealth instead of letting everyone knows that he's there_ thought Miko.

She was in mid-town, and it was already dusk. Streetlamps illuminated the streets, but many of the pedestrians weren't out; just the 'professional' werewolf and dragon 'hunters.' She saw some groups with pitchforks, shotguns, nets, and other assorted weapons. Miko continued to walk the streets, but stopped when she heard something rattle the garbage cans. "Jack?" called out Miko, but out stepped two people who she never saw before. They were wearing tan hoodies, jeans, and they looked identical, except that one was glasses. "You're not Jack" said Miko as she took a step backwards. "No, we're not. We're just two crooks who decided to take advantage of this 'werewolf situation.' Making that old bat's cat disappear and pinning it on the werewolf was my idea. Having that old lady argue with Chief Burns while my brother Evan plant a hologram of a monster and unlock Farmer Buffkin's electrical padlocks and let those missing cows distract the others was the best way to rob stores. We made quite a killing stealing jewelry and money, but…neither of us expected to run into a hot babe like you" said the one without glasses. He lurched forward, as Miko turned to run, but the one known as 'Evan' made a run for it and grabbed her. Miko tried screaming, but Evan began strangling her.

The other one walked closer to Miko, and he slapped her, knocking her down. Before she could move, he held her wrists as he forced Miko to kiss him. Some garbage cans rattled, and Evan looked in the direction of the noise. His mouth opened in horror as he began pointing and made unintelligible gasps. For the brother on Miko, something grabbed his neck, and the next thing that he knew, he was looking in the face of the lycanthrope. "Who are you?" snarled the beast. "M-m-myles" squeaked the human. He felt his windpipe close, and the beast threw him across the street into a window. Evan tried to run, but the lycanthrope tackled him, and then threw him into a lamppost. The lycanthrope turned around, and walked over to Miko as he asked "Miko? Did they harm you?" "No, Jack. I'm fine" she said as Jack picked her up. He held the female close to him, as he asked "Miko, what are you doing here?" "I came looking for you. Many of the town residents know that you're roaming around, and they think that you're an actual werewolf. They're planning on shooting you. I didn't want that to happen to my Jack" said Miko. "I still have to remain here, Miko. Arcee managed to find part of a wing, but she said that _three_ Predacons were here. She sent me away when the Predacons Hun-Gurr and Airachnid attacked" said Jack. "Well, I know a place where you could stay" said Miko as she got down from Jack, and led him by the hand to the Rescue Bot Base.

When Miko and Jack returned to the base, all of the other members were sleeping. Only Ratchet was up, and he glared at Miko as he said "So, you disobeyed orders again, didn't you, Miko?" "Well, I had to find Jack" said Miko as she led in her mate to the base. Ratchet shook his head, then headed off to sleep. Miko made Jack shower and brush his teeth, before she led him to the couch. She cuddled up against her mate, as Jack held her close and said "Even though it's been two days, I missed you." "I missed you too" said Miko as the two of them fell asleep.

Outside the base, Ms. Neederlander shouted at her cat where he'd been, and why he was covered in mud.


	6. Predacon Invasion

_I do not own Transformers Prime, Transformers Rescue Bots, or Doom._

Chief Burns woke up early the next day, as only a few birds chirped outside. He saw a guy that he'd never seen before, and he was talking to Miko as he was drinking coffee. "Ok, what is this man doing here?" asked Chief Burns in a stern voice. The man turned to Chief Burns, and the police officer saw that he was wearing a Three-Wolf Moon shirt. "Chief Burns, I presume? We'd met under uncivilized circumstances" said the teenager as he held out a hand. The teenager also had a spiky dog collar around his neck, and his hair was long and unkempt. He also had steely-blue wolf-like eyes, which made Chief Burns feel slightly uneasy, but the policeman still shook his hand. "I don't remember seeing you" said Chief Burns. "Well, it was dark, and you tried to shoot me" said the teenager "My name is Jack, by the way." This made Chief Burns freeze up, as he said "So you're the werewolf that's been roaming around! Why did you take Ms. Neederlander's cat?" "I didn't take her cat" said Jack defensively "However, there were these two people that I met last night, and they said that they were the ones who took her cat. They just wanted to keep you distracted while they robbed people of their jewelry and money." "Were these two a pair of twins that go by the names of Myles and Evan?" asked Chief Burns. "Actually, they did. They tried to rape my girl, but, I taught them a lesson" said Jack. "What did you do?" asked Chief Burns, but then his phone rang, and he picked it up. "Chief Burns speaking" said Chief Burns.

Both Jack and Miko watched Chief Burns have a surprised look on his face, before he hung up, looked at Jack, and said "That was Barney, my deputy calling. He said that both Myles and Evan pleaded with him to lock them up. He also mentioned on how they were found. It's all over the news." Jack rubbed the back of his neck, then said "Well, I'm sorry, but they were hurting Miko. I only did that to protect her. I didn't mean to cause property damage."

"So Dad, was Ms. Neederlander's cat up a tree again?" yawned Kade as he walked down the stairs. "No, it was Myles and Evan who took her cat. They did it so they could distract us, just like on how they caused Farmer Buffkin's cattle to escape" said Chief Burns. "So, now we have to find Myles and Evan on top of this whole werewolf and dragon business?" asked Kade. "Actually, now it's just a dragon problem" said Jack. "Who are you?" asked Kade. "The name's Jack. We've met before" he said. "I would remember if I met a punk like you" said Kade. "You tried to hit me with a baseball bat" said Jack flatly. Kade was silent for a moment, before he had a look of horror on his face. "You, you, you tried to kill me" said Kade in horror, before he shouted "Why would you do that?" "You threatened me with a bat!" snarled Jack. "Why were you in our backyard?" shouted Kade. "I was looking for food!" shouted back Jack. "It's true; he eats out of the garbage" said Miko as she drank her coffee. "You eat out of the garbage?" said Kade before he began laughing. "Well, besides Miko, I also have Sierra back home, and the both of them think of me as a sexy werewolf, so who's laughing now?" said Jack. That made Kade stop laughing, and made Miko glare at Jack. "Enough" said Chief Burns, which quieted the three of them down.

Cody was the last one to wake up, and he saw Jack downstairs with Miko on the couch. "Good morning Miko" said Cody "Who's he?" "This is Jack; he's the supposed 'werewolf' that was sighted around town" said Miko. "Wow, I've never met a werewolf before" said Cody as he walked over to Jack. Jack smiled as he said "Miko's been telling me all about you and your family, Cody." "So, what brings you here to Griffin Rock?" asked Cody. "That's a very good question; you see, Ratchet, Arcee and I were informed that there were some Predacon fossils here on the island, and we've been sent to retrieve them before the Decepticons and revived Predacons got to them first" said Jack. Cody looked at him blankly, before Jack turned to Miko and asked "Uh, how much does he know?" "Only that Ratchet and I were sent here. He doesn't know why you are here, nor does he know about the Predacons and Decepticons" said Miko. "And you're telling me this now?" said Jack as he raised an eyebrow. Jack sighed, then turned to Cody and said "The Decepticons are the enemies of the Autobots, and the Predacons are these prehistoric mechanical animals from the Autobot's and Decepticon's home world of Cybertron. The Decepticons wish to bring the Predacons back to life so they could defeat the Autobots." Cody nodded, then said "Ok, that explains why you're here, but who's Arcee?" Jack rubbed the back of his neck for a moment, then he looked back at Cody and said "Basically, she's my partner, and is currently the strongest Autobot on Team Prime, right before both Optimus and Predaking. She looks ferocious and terrifying, but she's really gentle once you get to know her."

The phone rang at the base, and Chief Burns answered it. "Hello" he said. _"Chief Burns, I have finished my latest invention to capture the dragons circling the island"_ said Doc Greene on the other line _"You bring over your family, and I'll show you how the device works. I've tested it on Trex a few times, so the dragons should be unable to break free."_ "Good to hear, Doc Greene. Hopefully, this invention should corral those reported dragons flying around the island. We don't want to lose any more lives than what we've already had" said Chief Burns.

Jack couldn't help but feel uneasy about what he heard from Chief Burns. Being caged might only enrage the Predacons, and with Arcee being trapped…he didn't want to think about it. "Kade! Dani! Graham! Cody! Get the bots. We're going over to Doc Greene's place to pick up one of his inventions that's supposed to capture those dragons" said Chief Burns.

Later, at Doc Greene's place, the Burns, Jack, Miko, and the bots were watching Doc Greene with his latest invention. "I call this, the Electro-cage generator" said Doc Greene as he had Trex demonstrate how the machine works. "Trex is good boy" said the dinosaur as Doc Greene pressed a button, and an electrical cage formed around the dinosaur. "Now, Trex, try to break free of the cage" said Doc Greene as Trex tried to tear down the electrical bars, but wound up getting electrocuted. "Now Trex, stop" said Doc Greene as Trex stopped. Doc Greene turned to the group as he said "The trick is to get those dragons close enough to the generator before you can fire the cages at them." Ratchet just looked at Doc Greene's invention, before he said "Yes, but the machine won't work on Predacons." "Predacons?" asked Doc Greene. "Predacons are mechanical monsters from Cybertron's past; they're relentless. I doubt that a simple cage would stop them" said Ratchet. "Just how tough can these Predacons be?" asked Heatwave. "Stronger than a lot of Decepticons, I can assure you that much" said Ratchet. "So you're telling us that the dragons sighted around Griffin Rock are actually prehistoric monsters from another planet?" asked Frankie. Ratchet nodded, then said "Of course, the cage can be used to capture them after Arcee weakens them in battle. I still can't believe that she managed to wreck the Nemesis and offline all of the Decepticons on it." "Who's Arcee?" asked Frankie. Jack was silent for a moment, before he said "You know the flying dragon that's been sighted around this island? That's Arcee." "You mean that flying terror is a friend of yours?" said Kade before he added "How can that flying menace be any better than those other dragons?" Jack got in his face as he said "Listen! She happens to be my second mother, so if I were you, I'd back off!"

Wait, what? "You mean that flying dragon happens to be a girl?" asked Frankie as Jack nodded. "Uh, she's friendly, right?" asked Blades. "Actually, Arcee was one of Team Prime's most skilled warriors before she got her Predacon upgrade" said Ratchet "And she has been known to have a really short temper." Blades gulped, then said "Just how aggressive is she?" "Just don't get on Arcee's bad side, and you should be ok" cautioned Jack as Blades' knees shook.

"How do I managed to get myself into these messes?" asked Blades. "Blades, we need to find these Predacons, and then have Doc Greene's invention capture them…if it works" said Dani. "Well, it's not the ones on the ground that I'm worried about…it's Arcee. I mean, Ratchet told us that she took down the Nemesis and all those aboard it. I can't help it if she's up here with us. She might tear me to pieces, or want to suck out my energon, or she just might blow me to pieces, or…" said Blades before Dani said "Relax, Blades. Jack said that if we don't get on her bad side, we should be ok." "But Ratchet said that she had a really short temper. I don't want to face an angry Predacon up here. I'm afraid of flying as it is; how can facing a Predacon be less scary?" said Blades. "How can you pick a flying mode if you're afraid of flying?" asked a voice that came outside the helicopter. Dani looked outside the helicopter, and she saw this large blue dragon flying outside of Blades. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! IT'S ARCEE!" screamed Blades as his propellers froze, before he plummeted to the ground.

Dani gripped on tight to Blades as she shouted "Blades! Pull up! Pull up!" The helicopter suddenly stopped falling, as Dani tried to figure out what happened. "Blades?" asked Dani as she looked at the screen where Blades' face was. He was unconscious, before the helicopter began moving. Dani looked out the window to find Arcee towing the helicopter towards town. Below the two flying Cybertronians, something was following them into town.

Cody, Frankie, Jack, and Miko had to stay out of the mission to find the Predacons, so they were at the base. "I can't believe that Dad wouldn't allow us to go on this mission" said Cody. "I was looking forward to seeing the Predacons" said Frankie. "Explain to me how we're not on this mission?" asked Miko to Jack. "Because Ratchet told us to stay put, and he told me to make sure that you don't follow" said Jack. Miko sighed, then looked at Frankie and Cody and asked "So, is there anything fun to do on this island that's not related to the mission that your parents and the bots are carrying out?" "Well, there's the Hall of Inspiration, where all of the technological advances made on Griffin Rock are on display" said Frankie as Miko said "Pass." "There's also the Griffin Rock Natural History Museum, with all these robotic dinosaurs" said Cody. "Do the dinosaurs attack each other?" asked Miko. "No, they just move around and roar" said Cody as Miko looked uninterested. "Well, there is this one exhibit with this weird skeleton, but nobody has figured out what it is" said Cody. "What kind of skeleton?" asked Jack as he raised an eyebrow. "It's kind of hard to explain, but it was found close to the mountain over two hundred years ago" said Cody. "May we see this skeleton?" asked Jack. "Sure" said Cody as he got up.

Later, at the Griffin Rock Natural History Museum, Cody and Frankie were leading Jack and Miko to this exhibit in the back of the museum with the mysterious skeleton. They passed several robotic dinosaurs and other exhibits before seeing the fossilized skeleton at the back. "Here it is" said Cody as he pointed to the skeleton. Both Jack and Miko stared at the skeleton for a long time, before Jack said "That's a griffon, isn't it?" "Well, that's what the plate says, but it's impossible because griffins are mythological creatures" said Frankie. Jack began backing away as he said "We've got to tell Ratchet that there's a Predacon skeleton in the middle of town!" "You mean, that's a _Predacon_ skeleton?" asked Cody. Miko looked at the children, then said "When Ratchet pulled up a number of Predacon scans, they matched a lot of mythological creature images on Earth. It's only a matter of time until…" said Miko before the back wall began breaking away. The children began backing away from the wall, as Frankie asked "Cody, that's one of the bots, right?" "No, they wouldn't break into a building like this. They know how to use doors" said Cody as the wall broke away to reveal a tiger-colored four-legged dragon snapping at the humans. It looked at the skeleton, then grabbed a bone from the dead Predacon. The skeleton collapsed in a heap, before the creature ran off.

"That was weird" said Miko, before the ground began shaking. A weird, hollow drill appeared from the ground, before it moved its legs to reveal Airachnid. "Vertebreak, you idiot! You're supposed to wait for me to web up your stupid friend before you take his remains!" she screeched. He barked back something, as the lamia groaned. Frankie then screamed at the monster before her, and the femme turned around, her snarl turned into a malicious smile. "Jack! What a surprise. And you brought friends too" said Airachnid. "RUN!" shouted Jack, but before the humans could run ten feet, the lamia sprayed webs at them, binding them to the floor. "I'll have to play with you later, Jack, but my mission calls" she said as she began wrapping up the Predacon bones into a gigantic web.

After making a huge ball consisting of fossilized bones, Airachnid shouted "Vertebreak! Get back here and haul this back to Shockwave!" _"Whatever you say, you legless sparkling-spawning fluff ball"_ growled Vertebreak as he began pushing the ball. "By the way, what did you do with the bone that you took?" asked Airachnid. _"I, uh, ate it"_ said Vertebreak. "What do you mean that you ate it?" said Airachnid. _"Well, it was tasty, and I was hungry"_ said Vertebreak. Airachnid facepalmed herself as she muttered "What is Shockwave going to do with you?"

The children couldn't understand what Vertebreak was saying (except for Jack,) and the next words out of Vertebreak's mouth made him blush like mad. They all saw Airachnid slap the Predacon hard. The Predacon recoiled his head back a bit, before he moved it close to her faceplates and said _"You know, I like a femme that's feisty and aggressive."_ Airachnid just hissed at him before she moved to retrieve the children. The children were screaming as she wrapped them closer in their webs, then turned around as she said "Help me move these bones before the Autobots show up." Both Airachnid and Vertebreak began pushing on the web-wrapped bones, and it began to roll.

Some of the town's residents saw the two Predacons roll the ball towards the forest, and Huxley Prescott noticed them. "Now this is what I call a news story" he said as he chased after them with his flying camera followed him.

"Huxley Prescott is here live chasing after the dragons. The female looks like a big fuzzy spider snake, and the male looks like a dragon tiger. They're both rolling a large ball of webbing, which must contain their spawn. If you look closely on the back of the snake spider, you can see a cocoon of some sorts, which must contain the prey that the parent dragons are going to feed to their unborn young. As we zoom in, we could see…" There was a pause, before Prescott said "Good Heavens! The dragons are planning on feeding Cody Burns, Frankie Greene, and two other people to their young! Cody Burns, also known as Rescue Boy, is going to be fed to the dragons' young after they hatch! For those of you watching, we're currently going up Griffin Rock's mountain. So please, Rescue Bots, stop these dragons before these people are fed to the dragons' young."

As Airachnid and Vertebreak were rolling up the Predacon bones to the mountain, Arcee managed to place Blades on the ground. As she began taking off, a large fishing net was launched in the air, trapping her. She snarled as other people began firing their guns at her, but they had no effect on her armor. Mayor Luskey was watching from the safety of a trench, before he shouted through a megaphone "Good! Now, use more nets, and fire the tranquilizers on it!" "Perhaps I can be of some assistance" said a shady man with black hair and a monocle. "Dr. Morocco! Haven't you caused enough trouble on this island already?" snarled the mayor as he shouted at him through the megaphone. Dr. Morocco's body rattled for a moment, before he said "Well, I may have the right weapon to put down this beast" as he brought out a big gun (it looked like the Bio-Force Gun.) "What is that?" said the mayor. "This, Mayor Luskey, is my special Draco-Hunter Shooter. It can hit any dragon with it" he said. "What do you want?" asked the mayor. "Only for me to be reinstated as head scientist" said Dr. Morocco. "If you bring down all of these dragons, you will" said the mayor. "Deal" he said as he aimed his gun at Arcee, and fired!

Arcee was hit buy a dart, and she screeched. Her wings became heavier and heavier with each flap, before she fell asleep and crashed down to the ground. "See? Nothing to it with my gun" said Dr. Morocco as a double roar echoed. Everybody looked in the direction where it was coming from, and they saw a two-headed silver and red dragon come out of the trees. "Fire the gun again!" shouted the mayor as Dr. Morocco loaded a second dart into the gun.

The two-headed dragon growled at Arcee's unconscious form, before he picked her up, and then ran back into the forest. "Why didn't you fire?" shouted Mayor Luskey. "The gun needs to be loaded with darts. I only have three left, but I need to make more before we can go after the other dragons. This will take about five hours" said Dr. Morocco. The mayor's face turned red in anger, as he began screaming obscenities as he left the scene. Inside Blades, Dani looked at the direction where Hun-Gurr dragged off Arcee, and she couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to her.

Later, at the base, Chief Burns heard the news that his son, Frankie, Miko, and Jack were taken by the Predacons. He was in shock at what happened, and from what he heard from Dani, one of the Predacons got Arcee and that Dr. Morocco had returned back to the island. Graham and Kade were trying to figure out what to do, as Dani was trying to talk to Blades in trying to get him to find Cody (he was still shaken up from flying into Arcee.) Chase, Heatwave, and Boulder were trying to figure out what to do.

"We have to go after Cody" said Heatwave.

"But, what can we do? The Predacons have Cody, Frankie, those two other humans, and Arcee. What is the protocol for fighting monsters?" asked Boulder.

"Protocol requires a plan. There's only five of us against three Predacons, so the odds are against them" said Chase.

"But Blades said that he fired all of what he had at them, and he didn't even leave a scratch on them. What are we going to do?" asked Boulder.

"Blades did say that it only took Arcee to bring them down, but, she was the strongest that the Autobots had. Without their primary warrior, we need backup" said Heatwave.

"Then, we have to call up the base and tell them what happened. Blades needs to locate where the Predacons are lurking. We need to first get him to fly again" said Chase.

"Agreed. Blades needs to get over his fear of flying, and we don't know how bad Arcee shook him up. Ratchet needs to get Blades to fly again. By the way, where is the medic?" asked Heatwave as he looked around.

"He was here a minute ago" said Boulder.

The three of them were confused on where Ratchet disappeared in the base.

At the communication room, Ratchet managed to contact the Autobot base. Predaking's head appeared once again. "Predaking, where's Optimus?" asked Ratchet. _"Funny story; while you were out, Optimus was serious wounded by Skystalker. He had to be dragged back to base by both Wheeljack and Smokescreen while Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead had to fight off Skystalker and Windrazor. At the base, those two were trying to figure out how to keep Optimus online, when I came into the room with that golden hammer"_ said Predaking. "You mean the Forge of Solus Prime? What were you doing with the hammer?" asked Ratchet. _"Well…I was chewing on the handle"_ said Predaking when Ratchet shouted "You WHAT?" _"I was chewing on it…I could still taste the sweat of the femme who used that hammer so many times before, and it was really spicy and sweet, plus it had a scent of a time close to when I was alive"_ said Predaking. "You could taste Solus Prime's sweat on the handle?" said Ratchet. _"Hey, if I met that femme, I would make her my next mate. But anyway, as I brought in the hammer, Smokescreen suggested that we use the hammer to repair Optimus Prime. It's strange on what happened to him"_ said Predaking. "What did happen to Optimus?" asked Ratchet. _"Well, there was a bright blue light, and the next thing that we knew, Optimus was a lot bigger and he had the ability to fly"_ said Predaking. He what?

"What do you mean that Optimus could fly?" asked Ratchet. _"Well, Optimus extended his 'wings,' and he started flying around when Viginti flew up and bit his wings, and then he flew into one of the stone walls of the base"_ said Predaking. Ratchet facepalmed himself, then he removed his servo from his optics as he said "The Predacons have captured Arcee, Jack, Miko, and two other children. If we don't act soon, they'll be offlined." _"Ok, I'll come over along with Optimus. Where are they?"_ asked Predaking. "They were headed towards the mountain on Griffin Rock. I'll send over the coordinates" said Ratchet as he began punching in commands.

At the mountain, Vertebreak was snapping his jaw at Airachnid as she hissed and tried to claw at him with her spider legs. Hun-Gurr was looking at Arcee up and down as he was having some fantasies about her. Jack struggled to break free of the webbing that held him as both Miko and Frankie panicked. Cody tried to break free, but the webs were too strong. Behind the tree lines, and hidden by a bush, Huxley Prescott continued his story. "As we see, the dragons are fighting with each other as the humans are still within their cocoons. We wait for the dragons' young to hatch as…wait a minute, folks! Something is happening" said Prescott as he saw a Ground Bridge open up. Out of it came two creatures; one looking like a gigantic red armadillo that had yellow crisscross stripes with a morning star for a tail, and the other with the legs, stomach, and tusks of a blue elephant, but the back of an orca. There were long, pointed, demon-like ears, an arrow-like dragon tail (very thick but short), the mouth of a tiger, and the toes of a tyrannosaurus rex. The armadillo looked at Vertebreak, then at Airachnid, then said "Shockwave sent us. He said that there were some Predacon bones for us to retrieve." Airachnid looked at them, and said "Why does your voice sound so familiar?" "Oh, come on, Airachnid. Don't you recognize the most stylish Decepticon to ever exist?" he said before he and his friend transformed.

Airachnid stared at them for a few moments, before she said "Knockout? Breakdown? You're still alive?" "Well, we were actually brought back to life, thanks to Shockwave. Though, I must admit, I do miss my old vehicle mode" said Knockout. Breakdown, on the other hand, was staring at Airachnid as he said "Airachnid…wow, I can't believe…you're beautiful." She looked at him, blushed a bit, then said "You, you think so?" Breakdown nodded, then said "I love the fur. It gives you a sense of beauty that I've never seen before." Airachnid slithered up to Breakdown as she coiled her body around his mid section as she placed her spider legs on his shoulders, his tusks, and besides his helm as she scratched under his chin with her right servo as she moved her faceplates close to him and asked "And what about my new body? Do you like it too?" "Mmhmm" said Breakdown as his mouthpiece (more specifically, his tongue) for his beast mode was touching where her hips and inner thighs used to be.

Vertebreak looked at Knockout, then the two looked back at the two lovebirds and (Vertebreak) said "Ok, knock it off, you two" as Knockout said "We were sent here to retrieve the fossils." "Oh, right" said Breakdown as he forced himself to look away from Airachnid. Sighing, she slithered off of him, and coiled herself up as she watched Breakdown push the ball of fossils of the Predacon into the Ground Bridge. He came out a minute later as the Ground Bridge closed and said "Lord Shockwave said for us to find the other two fossils reported in the area." Vertebreak looked at Breakdown and said "I know where they are; they're up on the mountain close to the top." "Then, let's go" said Knockout as he transformed back into beast mode as Breakdown transformed back into beast mode as the four Predacons trekked up the mountain. Hun-Gurr stayed behind, staring at Arcee in her unconscious form. Prescott watched the whole thing unfold, before he turned to his camera and said "And now, folks, we'll follow the monsters up the mountain. We'll find out what they're up to."

_Author's note: I wanted to give a reason why Griffin Rock got the name 'Griffin Rock.' Yes, there is a large stone griffin on the mountain, but I wanted to put the griffin Predacon fossils on the island._


	7. Who let the animals out?

_I do not own Transfomers Prime or Transformers Rescue Bots. On a side note, in one scene, Jack is a light sleeper._

While Prescott and the Predacons were traveling up the mountain, a second Ground Bridge opened up, and Optimus drove out followed by Predaking. They got out, and the first thing that Optimus saw was that Jack, Miko, Cody, and Frankie were bound in webs. Transforming, he extended his blades and he cut the webbing. Predaking could see Hun-Gurr staring at his mate, before he growled and roared at the two-headed dragon, and then he charged.

Hun-Gurr didn't notice anything until Predaking tackled him. Hun-Gurr turned around, and he roared at Predaking before firing two pillars of flame from his mouth. Predaking returned fire, and the children would have been scorched if it weren't for Optimus blocking the fire with his body. Transforming, he said "Get in" as the children climbed inside him, before he drove off. He hated to leave Arcee behind, but he had no choice; if he went to pick her up, the children would have been burned alive.

Predaking managed to bite down hard on one of Hun-Gurr's necks, but the other head of the other Predacon bit down hard on one of Predaking's wings. Predaking roared, before he tried to bite down on the neck again, but Hun-Gurr swiped at Predaking's neck with his large claws. His neck bled a bit, and then Predaking bit down hard on the neck that had his wing, and then tossed the two-headed dragon up high, and into the mountain. Predaking stared at Hun-Gurr for a moment, before he turned to his unconscious mate, and walked over to her. He knelt down and began licking her faceplates as he whined in concern. Arcee blinked her optics, then said "Hmmmm? Predaking, is that you? Where am I?" in a weak voice. _"You're ok, my beloved. Hun-Gurr took you, and I got worried about you when Ratchet reported that you went missing. I came here with Optimus to search for you. I'm glad that you're ok"_ said Predaking. Arcee tried to move, but was unable to as she collapsed on her back and said "I can't move; I can't control my movement." _"Then, relax as I take you to where Optimus is heading to; there are some Autobots on this island"_ said Predaking as he picked up his mate with his front legs and flew off.

As the other Predacons almost made it up the mountain, Hun-Gurr came falling out of the sky and landed several yards ahead of them into the mountain. There was a huge hole in the shape of his body as the other Predacons gathered around it and looked down at the two-headed Predacon. "Hun-Gurr, this is no time for a stasis nap! We still need to retrieve the other two Predacons!" shouted Vertebreak. Hun-Gurr was still unconscious as Knockout sighed, then he reached down with one of his claws and began to poke at the Predacon. He kept on poking until he touched the protoform with one of his very sharp claws, which got a reaction from the Predacon. Hun-Gurr's jaws began snapping in annoyance, before one of them tried to clamp down on Knockout's shell, but Hun-Gurr only succeeded in hurting his dentals. Knockout, on the other hand, didn't even have a scratch on his shell. "I may not be too happy in this form, but I just love the new battle armor that I received when Shockwave resurrected me" said Knockout.

After getting Hun-Gurr out of the hole, the five Predacons continued up the hill until they came across the wing that Arcee found. Vertebreak and Knockout began digging with their claws as Breakdown used his tusks to get rid of the rocks that were still on top of the fossilized skeleton. Hun-Gurr, on the other hand, was staring at Airachnid the whole time (she hissed at him as he drooled at her looks.)

For Huxley Prescott, he continued to watch the whole thing as he said "It looks like the monsters are digging up something. As we see the tiger-dragon, the armadillo, and the…uh…I think that it's a mammoth, dig, we see the two-headed dragon trying to court the furry spider-snake. What we've all seen today is phenomenal; these monsters are actually from another dimension, and they've rolled their young into the portal to hatch. What remains to be answered is this: What will become of the humans that these creatures captured? What made the two-headed dragon fall from the sky? And what about the blue flying dragon that was down there? Looks like that all of these answers won't be answered today. But I, Huxley Prescott, will remain on the case until all of these questions are answered."

Back at the Rescue Bot base, the Rescue Bots were trying to motivate Blades to take flight, but the helicopter bot kept on whining "I don't want to! What if I meet Arcee again? What happens if that spider-snake tries to capture me again? What if I meet those other two Predacons again?" "Come on Blades, we need you. Cody needs you. Frankie needs you. They can't survive the Predacons if we don't find them first" said Heatwave. Blades looked up in shame, then said "You're right; both Cody and Frankie need me to find them." As he started getting up, Chief Burns ran to them and said "Rescue Bots! There is an unknown truck approaching the base. We may need you for backup." "Ok Chief" said Heatwave before Kade came running down, screaming "Aaaaaah! There's a gigantic dragon coming this way!" "Would it happen to be Arcee, by any chance?" asked Chase. "I don't know. All that I do know is that this thing is big!" exclaimed Kade. Heatwave looked at the Rescue Bots and said "It looks like that we may be under attack. Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue!"

The Rescue Bots were standing outside as they saw the truck pull up, before it stopped. Inside, were Cody, Frankie, Jack, and Miko before the doors opened up on their own, and they climbed out. "Rescue Bots, it has been a long time since we've last talked together like this, but we are in need of your assistance" said the truck before it transformed to reveal a gigantic form of Optimus. "Optimus sir, what happened?" asked Heatwave. Before Optimus could answer, a gigantic dragon landed with Arcee in his front claws. Blades then screamed like a little girl as he jumped into Chase's arms, before Optimus said "Rescue Bots, I would like to welcome the newest addition to Team Prime; Predaking." Predaking looked at them, before he began sniffing each one. "What is this?" asked Heatwave as Predaking sniffed Heatwave, Boulder, Blades, and then Chase. "Sniffing like this is a violation of privacy, not to mention that it is rude and taboo" said Chase before Predaking said _"This is how I get familiar with mechs that I've never met before."_ "Optimus! Glad that you're here!" said Ratchet as he stepped out of the Rescue Bot base. "Good to see you too, Ratchet. Arcee appears to be in stasis lock" said Optimus as Ratchet knelt to check out Arcee. "Hmm, she appears to be fine; she's just been hit with a heavy tranquilizer. All that she needs is rest…for about three solar cycles" said Ratchet. He then got up and said to Optimus "Of course, conditions are going to be crowded with you, Predaking, and Arcee staying." "Wait? Staying?" said Blades while he was in Chase's arms. Optimus looked at them and said "With the Predacons, we'll be needing backup to take them down and to find the remaining Predacon skeletons before they do." "I'm afraid that it's too late for one of them, Optimus" said Jack as both Ratchet and Optimus looked down at him (Predaking was licking his mate's faceplates.) "When the Predacons captured us, they also took one of the three fossils that were on this island" said Jack "They then took it through their Ground Bridge. But, that isn't the worst news; Breakdown and Knockout are back, but as beasts. They can transform from their robot mode into their beast mode, and vice versa." "Then, it looks like that Shockwave had Laserbeak taken their processors for one reason: to resurrect them as Predacons" said Optimus. "Blades, can you get down?" asked Chase as Blades was still holding on to him.

Inside the Rescue Bot station, Optimus had to transform into his vehicle mode before he could get inside the base, and Predaking had to squeeze in the doors. The Burns didn't look too happy to have two dragons living in their base for a few days, but they were happy that Cody and Frankie were alive. "So…Predaking" said Kade as he approached the dragon. Predaking turned his neck to look at Kade as he said "Is it all right for me to ride you next week? I have a date with Hayley, and I think that it would be really impressive upon her if I rode a dragon to pick her up." Predaking roared at him, before he headed off to be with his mate Arcee.

Arcee was in the main hangar where the Rescue Bots stayed, and Predaking wanted to be near her. He lied down on his stomach, as he nuzzled his mate. Optimus was up with Ratchet as they discussed what Shockwave was up to, and the Rescue Bots all kept their distance from the dragons. Up on the walkway, Dani watched the male dragon nuzzle his dragoness as Graham watched them with her. They couldn't believe that dragons were now in their base, and it was amazing that Optimus Prime was staying for a few days with them. Chief Burns wasn't too thrilled to have a pair of dragons in his base, but Optimus assured that they were well behaved.

Upstairs, Jack was sleeping on the couch as Miko slept next to him. He had his arm around his mate as he held her close as they slept. Frankie had gone home, and Cody went to bed after the excitement of the day. Only Kade remained up, thinking about the way that Predaking roared at him. He was a stupid beast, wasn't he? "Kade, something on your mind?" asked Chief Burns. Kade looked up at his father as he shook his head, then said "Nothing, nothing at all." Chief Burns took a seat next to him, before Kade asked "Dad, what do you think of the dragons staying here?" "I'm not too crazy about it, son. I'm glad that we have the Rescue Bots and Optimus here, but Ratchet and those two dragons bother me. Jack also bothers me, but he has Miko to monitor him. Since when did the Autobots get involved with such dangerous beings?" "I can answer that" said Jack as he approached them. Both Chief Burns and Kade watched Jack take a seat, and stared at them with his steel-blue eyes. "It all started after Arcee was captured by the Decepticons; she was experimented on before she mutated into a dragon and destroyed them all. She then went rogue and she took me hostage. It wasn't too long until Shockwave came to Earth, and he brought Predaking with him. Predaking fell in love with Arcee, and they became mates. For the next three and a half years, he taught me how to hunt like an animal. It was then that I took both Miko and Sierra as my mates. After that, Arcee gave birth to her two daughters before the Autobots took us back to their base. I was then placed in the psychiatric ward to be domesticated before an organization known as 'MECH' took my birth mother and me to their base. They wanted us to be bait to lure Arcee in to capture her, but I escaped with my birth mother and Predaking found us. We then went back to the Autobot base, where they accepted him on their team" said Jack.

"So…why was your birth mother dragged into all this? Was she a psychopath as well?" asked Kade. Jack looked insulted before he said "She happens to be head nurse back in Jasper, Nevada. "And you said that Arcee has two daughters?" asked Chief Burns. Jack nodded, then said "Their names are Viginti and Jambi. They take after their mother's looks." Kade looked at Miko, then at Jack and asked "So, who's Sierra?" "She was the head of the cheerleading squad back at the school that I used to go to; before I was kidnapped by Arcee" explained Jack "I had a crush on her for a while, but…it wasn't until that I saw Miko after three years that I realized that I truly loved Miko. Sierra developed this crush on me after I became feral, which is ironic because she didn't even notice me back in school. I had some wild times ever since I took the both of them as my mates." Kade just stared at Jack before he said "I've got to become a werewolf."

Early the next morning, the Predacons had finished digging up the fossilized Predacon up on the mountain, as Airachnid bound it up in webbing. Knockout contacted Shockwave, and a Ground Bridge opened up. Breakdown rolled it into the Ground Bridge, and he came out a minute later with Laserbeak. "There's one more fossil reported here from what Shockwave found. Laserbeak has the coordinates uploaded in him to locate the last fossil" said Breakdown. Laserbeak flew off, and the Predacons began following the bird. Huxley Prescott followed them (his camera bot woke him up by flying into him.) "It looks as if the monsters are on the move…towards town! The monsters must be on the hunt for more humans to cocoon for themselves or their offspring! Run for your lives!" said Prescott to the camera.

At the Rescue Bot base, the alarm sirens were going off all over the place. Predaking wasn't too happy to be woken up so early, and some of the Rescue Bots were annoyed at being woken up at the crack of dawn. Jack was so startled that he jumped up high, and landed on Kade ("Oof! I wake up to see what is making the alarms go off, and the werewolf dog piles me!") Kade, Dani, Chief Burns, and Graham all left the base with the Rescue Bots, Ratchet, and Optimus, while Cody was at the controls to take in calls.

In town, a number of residents were surprised to see the new 'Rescue Bot' on the team, but when he transformed into his robot mode, a lot of people had questions about a military bot being on the team. The first case involved was with Farmer Buffkin about his cows acting wild when Hun-Gurr and Airachnid were attacking the cattle. Optimus arrived with Chief Burns, and Optimus transformed as Chief Burns said "Optimus, attack the dragons, but do not harm the cows." "As you command" said Optimus in as much as a robotic voice as possible. Chase transformed as well and went to fight Hun-Gurr as Optimus attacked Airachnid. The lamia was fast and agile as she tried to sting Optimus, but he dodged her stings each and every time. He managed to blast away the spider as Chase said "Target too strong! Need backup!" Optimus turned around, and grabbed Hun-Gurr by the tail, then tossed him into Airachnid. The two fled off as Optimus chased them while firing plasma blasts after them.

Boulder, Ratchet, and Heatwave had to fight Vertebreak, Breakdown, and Knockout attacking the zoo. Ratchet fought with Knockout, Heatwave took on Vertebreak, and Boulder took on Breakdown. Breakdown proved to be too powerful as he tossed Boulder into the air, and landed on Heatwave. Knockout's tail became a morning star, as he hit Ratchet hard on his chassis with the weapon.

Cody received word from Graham that the Rescue Bots were having trouble at the zoo with the Predacons. _"Cody! The Bots need backup down here! We're having difficulty with the Predacons!"_ shouted Graham over the radio. "Ok! I'll try to get Optimus and Chase down there right away" said Cody as he went to contact his father.

"Ok, at least we got the Predacons away from the cows for now" said Chief Burns to Chase as they drove down the road with Optimus. _"Dad! You're needed at the zoo! The Predacons are overwhelming the bots, and they need help!"_ called out Cody over the radio. "Ok Cody. Optimus, Chase, and I will be there in five minutes" said Chief Burns before Chase sped up with Optimus following them.

Above the town, Blades and Dani were on the lookout for any signs of anything suspicious. "Dani, what happens if we meet a flying Predacon up here?" asked Blades. "Blades, listen; we'll be fine up here. We're monitoring for any signs of activity from the Predacons. Optimus did say that the Predacons might try some sneak attacks while the others are busy. We're monitoring the town in case there are more outbreaks of Predacon attacks" said Dani. "Well, ok. It's just that…WHOA! What was that?" asked Blades as he saw Laserbeak fly by them. "I don't know, but we'll follow it" said Dani as the two followed Laserbeak. Unbeknownst to them, Laserbeak was heading to where the last Predacon fossil was located: The Hall of Inspiration.

At the Hall of Inspiration, Doc Greene was looking at some of the older inventions in the "Best Left Forgotten" room. He was doing his regular inventory check, when he came across a strange invention. It looked like a cross between a shark, an eagle, and Laserbeak as Doc Greene read on the inventory list "Robo-spy bird. Was able to do spying and aerial views of Griffin Rock, but shut down due to it violently attacking people. Forced to be shut down, and placed on the shelf in 1942. Origin unknown and inventor unknown." Doc Greene looked at it, then said "Hmm…strange for a spying device to react violently, and stranger still for it to have an unknown origin and unknown inventor. Maybe the files from 1942 can help me understand more about this Robo-spy bird."

As Doc Greene was looking under the files from 1942, Mayor Luskey came in with Dr. Morocco to the Hall of Inspiration. Dr. Morocco looked around at all of the inventions, eyeing and envying them before they came to the back. "Ah, Doc Greene! How nice to see you!" said Dr. Morocco as Doc Greene stopped what he was doing, and turned around to look at the evil doctor. "Hello, Dr. Morocco" he said coldly "What brings you here?" "Oh, just looking around for some inventions to take down the dragons. Haven't you heard that there's more monsters lurking around?" said Dr. Morocco. "No, I haven't had time; I was working on my invention to bring down the dragons, but the Burns have recently acquired a military vehicle to take down the dragons for us" said Doc Greene. "Well, what are you standing around for? Get back to making your invention!" shouted the mayor. "Well, it is finished, but with the monsters being as strong as they are, my invention is more useful _after_ they're weakened enough" said Doc Greene.

"Well, with my Draco-Hunter Shooter, your invention should be useful in capturing the dragons" said Dr. Morocco. "So! The both of you go out there and hunt down those monsters that are tearing apart my town!" shouted the mayor. "I will, but I do have a question for Dr. Morocco regarding one of the inventions in the 'Best Left Forgotten' room" said Doc Greene. "Oh, and which invention is it?" asked Dr. Morocco. "It's known as the… 'Robo-Spy Bird.' It says that the inventor and its origin are unknown. I was just looking up some old files on it" said Doc Greene as he looked up from the clipboard to the other doctor. "Hmm, well, for once, I have to admit that isn't my invention due to the trouble that thing caused" said Dr. Morocco. "You mean, you know about it?" asked Doc Greene. Dr. Morocco nodded, then said "That creation was around since 1874. It was found on the side of the mountain on Griffin Rock, next to that griffin fossil within the museum. We had no known idea of what it was, but a number of inventors experimented with it. They paid with their lives as the Robo-Spy Bird activated and began its destruction. It wasn't until a number of people lured it into the mines and began detonating them to trap the bird within it. After the mines collapsed, we thought we were free of it, but we were wrong. The Robo-Spy Bird managed to blast its way out of the mine, but not without sustaining heavy damage. We then began blasting the bird with cannon fire, before we tried launching dynamite at it again. We succeeded the second time, and to make sure that the bird was never used again, we locked it up in the bank. It wasn't until the Hall of Inspiration was invented that we moved the bird to the 'Best Left Forgotten' Room."

"You mean, this thing came from the mountain?" asked Doc Greene. Dr. Morocco nodded, then said "We all lived in fear of that thing for decades. We had to destroy all evidence about its existence, which included newspaper articles, photos, and a list of people that it killed. People who saw that thing were forced to take a vow of silence, and people who broke that silence were never heard from again."

While the three humans were talking, Laserbeak flew down from the sky and landed on the roof of the Hall of Inspiration. It scanned the sky, then floated up slightly, before it came to one of the walls of the museum. It blasted the wall at close range, then flew inside.

The blast got Doctor Morocco's, Doc Greene's, and Mayor Luskey's attention. "What was that?" asked Doc Greene. "I don't know, but I'm getting out of here!" shouted Mayor Luskey as he ran out of the building.

As the Mayor ran out, Laserbeak flew inside the building and began scanning. After scanning many rows, Laserbeak came across the Robo-Spy Bird. _"Target acquired. Blackbeak found"_ said Laserbeak as he began sending a signal to the other Predacons.

At the zoo, Breakdown was having difficulty fighting both Optimus and Boulder at the same time, as he received a ping from Laserbeak. He smirked at the two Autobots as he said "Well, it's been fun, but I've got to run." With great strength, he forced both Optimus and Boulder back, causing the two mechs to crash into the zebra exhibit. Knockout and Vertebreak had received the message from Laserbeak as well, as Vertebreak forced Heatwave to crash into the giraffe pen, while Knockout sent Ratchet and Chase flying into the hippopotamus exhibit. The Predacons then transformed into beast mode (except for Vertebreak who can't transform) and headed for the Hall of Inspiration. With the robots battling, this frightened all of the animals, and they escaped through the damaged pens.

The citizens of Griffin Rock were panicking when they saw the Predacons charge down the street, with a stampede of animals running all over the place. Cody was receiving calls of wild animals and monsters, as he tried to contact his family to control the crisis. Downstairs, Jack was lounging on the couch, with Miko giving him a back rub. Predaking was nuzzling Arcee in hopes of getting her to wake up.

During the commotion, Doc Greene didn't notice Dr. Morocco sneak out of the 'Best Left Forgotten' Room. He ran and ran until he came to his ship, and got onboard. "Now, where did I put the nanites?" asked Dr. Morocco to himself.

At her house, Frankie was watching over Edison, Aristotle, Trex, and Robo-Baby. The dogs were baying like crazy, Robo-Baby was crying, and Trex…was oddly quiet. He kept on staring out into the forest, then growled. He ran out of the building, as he shouted "Warning! Intruder alert!" "Trex!" called out Frankie, but she stopped when she saw a two-headed dragon and Airachnid come out of the forest. She froze in fright as the dogs bayed.

Airachnid slithered up to the robotic dinosaur as he roared and clamped his jaw down on her shoulder. She hissed in pain, then she whopped the dinosaur with her tail. Trex fell over with his jaw still in her shoulder, as she screamed as his teeth dug into her metal. She hissed again as she raised her tail, then stabbed his body repeatedly with its spines.

While Airachnid was fighting Trex, Hun-Gurr walked towards Frankie, the dogs, and the little robot as his heads said "Yum-yum! Snacks!" Frankie fled with the dogs, as Robo-Baby cried in fright. Hun-Gurr followed in pursuit, roaring at his meal.

After an hour of fighting, Airachnid panted as she fell over in exhaustion. Trex had proved to be a powerful warrior, but at last, he was decommissioned. Yawning, Airachnid curled up into a ball and slept. To anybody passing by, she looked like a gigantic fluffy ball with some purple spikes sticking out of her.

Frankie ran and ran with the dogs as Hun-Gurr chased her through town. People were running and screaming while wild animals ran all over the place. It was then that Hun-Gurr saw a doughnut shop, and decided to eat the gigantic doughnut instead of chasing Frankie. "Yum-yum! Doughnut!" said Hun-Gurr as he began eating the gigantic doughnut. Frankie, on the other hand, didn't see Hun-Gurr not chasing her, so she kept on running until she came to the Rescue Bot station.

Jack was busy giving Miko a shoulder massage when he heard banging on the door. He looked at Miko, then the two got up and walked over to the door. Jack opened the door, and he was run over by Frankie and the dogs. He heard a _click_ and he turned his head to see Miko with her phone out. "Miko" he warned as she said "Come on, Jack. I couldn't resist." He shook his head then pushed himself up and closed the door. Miko walked over to Frankie and asked what happened. "It…it was horrible" said Frankie as she started crying "I was with the dogs and Trex when two of the monsters that kept us in cocoons came out of the forest. Trex went to fight the spider-snake, but the two-headed dragon came after me. I took the dogs and I ran. I didn't know where else to go." Miko pulled Frankie close as she said "Shh, Frankie, you're safe now. We have Predaking and Arcee here with us in case one of those Predacons decides to show up."

"Who's Trex?" asked Jack as he walked over to Frankie. "He's our guard-dinosaur. He was a robotic dinosaur at the museum, but dad reprogramed him to guard our house. I hope that he's ok" said Frankie. The robotic baby that Frankie was holding began crying as both Miko and Jack covered their ears as Miko shouted "What's that thing?" "That's Robo-Baby. My father built him so he can study the behaviors of babies and so he can see their development from their point-of-view!" shouted Frankie over the screaming.

Arcee stirred from her sleep as she heard a baby crying. Thinking that it was one of her own offspring, she got up and wobbled over to the elevator to take her up. She got out, and headed to where the humans and the dogs were.

Robo-Baby kept on crying, but a chirping sound caught his attention. He took one look at Arcee, and he began screaming and crying louder than before. Arcee then began singing a strange song that contained a mixture of clicks, chirps, and alien birdsong. That calmed down Robo-Baby, as he stopped screaming (but was still crying.) Arcee held out her servo to Frankie, as the human looked at Jack. "She thinks that Robo-Baby is one of her own offspring" said Jack "She wants to hold him." Reluctantly, Frankie gave Robo-Baby to Arcee. She held the small robot in her servo, then gently began rocking him as she began singing again.

"What is she singing?" asked Frankie. "She's singing the Predacon lullaby. I've heard it before when she tried to put me to sleep whenever I got scared. I've also heard it when she sang to her babies back at the Autobot base when they couldn't sleep at night" said Jack. "She's a mom?" asked Frankie. Jack nodded, then said "Yes, she does." Just then, Cody ran downstairs and shouted "Jack! We've got wild animals all over the island that escaped from the zoo! We're going to need your help in rounding them up!" Jack stared at Cody, then asked "What kind of wild animals?"

"This isn't what I had in mind when you said that you needed me to round them up" grunted Jack as he began herding some antelope back to the zoo. Jack was disappointed that he couldn't hunt the animals, even though some of them looked tasty to him. Suddenly, Whiskers the cross-eyed lion jumped down from a roof from a building and tried to eat one of the antelopes. They all ran away as Jack spotted it and said loudly "Now this is what I'm talking about!"

Jack charged at the lion and rammed into it. Whiskers roared, and tried to claw Jack, but he missed. Jack tackled the lion, and the two exchanged blows as they fought in a fight to the death. Cody could only watch in shock and horror as he watched the human fight the lion.

Elsewhere, Laserbeak was waiting for the Predacons to show up, as Doc Greene came in and tried to find what made the noise in the 'Best Left Forgotten' room. Laserbeak watched the doctor carefully as he saw the hole, and ran towards it. "Now, what could have made this?" he asked himself. A loud roar caught Doc Greene's attention as he stared out of the new 'window' to the 'Best Left Forgotten' room and saw Breakdown, Vertebreak, and Knockout head towards him. "Looks like that I have to contact Chief Burns and the Rescue Team" said Doc Greene to himself before he ran.

Above the Predacons, Blades and Dani saw the Predacons head towards the Hall of Inspiration. "Ok Blades, we need to find the others" said Dani before she saw Doc Greene run out of the building with Laserbeak chasing after him. "Change of plans, Blades. We have to rescue Doc Greene from…whatever that thing is" said Dani as Blades flew downwards to Doc Greene.

Laserbeak was chasing Doc Greene as he aimed his lasers at the scientist, but the roar of helicopter blades caught his attention. He looked upwards and saw a helicopter flying down towards him. He saw the Rescue Bot symbol on him, then took off. He didn't want to fight an Autobot when the Predacons were so close to getting all three Predacon fossils.

"Doc! Get in!" shouted Dani as she lowered the ladder from Blades. Doc Greene grabbed a hold of it, as Blades pulled him up and flew towards the Rescue Bot station.

Arcee was busy playing with Robo-Baby when she heard footsteps. She tensed up, and growled as she saw Dani and Doc Greene enter the base. "Dad!" called out Frankie as she ran towards her father. Blades came down soon afterwards, as Arcee growled at him. Blades held up his servos and backed off. "Is she all right?" asked Dani as she couldn't help but notice that Arcee wobbled whenever she moved. The femme flinched as she tried to orient her senses, but she collapsed. "Whaaa!" cried Robo-Baby, but then he felt Arcee's tail tip gently stroke his head. He stopped crying, and saw Arcee smiling at him before she blacked out. Robo-Baby then crawled across the floor, over her arm, and up to her head as he touched her cheek. She felt warm to him, as he yawned and said "Ma-ma" before he fell asleep next to her head.

"That's amazing" said Doc Greene. "What is? Robo-Baby not being afraid of a gigantic dragon?" asked Dani. "No, that Robo-Baby thinks that the dragon is his mother" said Doc Greene. "Well, Jack did say that Arcee has babies, and that she thinks that Robo-Baby is one of her own" said Frankie. "By the way, where is Jack? And Cody?" asked Dani as she looked around. "Well, there were some calls about wild animals escaping from the zoo and running loose around the island, so Cody and Jack went to round them up" said Frankie. "They went out there alone?" said Dani in a stern voice. "Guys! You've got to see this!" exclaimed Miko as she ran from the recreation room.

"Huxley Prescott here, reporting live from Griffin Rock Town Square. The cross-eyed lion is fighting what appears to be a crazy person in shorts" said the reporter as Cody walked in and said "Mr. Prescott? That man who is fighting the lion is the werewolf." "Hear that, Griffin Rock? Our werewolf is fighting the lion in a battle of who is the king of the beasts!" said Huxley Prescott. "Aaaaaahhhaaaaahhhhh!" yelled Mayor Luskey as he ran screaming in the background. "Yaaaaahhhh!" he yelled again as he was being chased by some lemurs. "In other news, Mayor Luskey is being attacked by our town's recycling lemurs" said Prescott as the mayor continued to run back and forth with the lemurs chasing after him, as he shouted "Someone help me!" Dani sighed, then she looked at Blades and said "Looks like that we're needed in Griffin Rock Town Square." "I'm coming with" said Miko. Dani looked at her, then said "You're staying here." "Do you have any idea on how to calm down Jack, let alone get him back when he's in his 'hunt mode?' Well, do ya?" asked Miko.

"I don't know on how you talked me into taking you with you dressed up like that" said Dani to Miko. Miko was wearing some black fishnet pantyhose, a skirt that stopped above her knees, and she was wearing a pink schoolgirl blouse. She also had some pink ribbons tied in her hair (around her pigtails and ponytail.) In short, she looked hot. "Um, is it custom for Earth females to dress up like that?" asked Blades. "Only if they're trying to get a guy's attention" said Dani in a flat voice. Miko rolled her eyes as Blades landed in the town square, with Jack trapping the lion in a headlock. Blades transformed, then said "Rescue Bot ready for rescue." "Blades, I need you to get the lion back to the zoo" said Dani as Blades tried to separate the lion from Jack, but only got a growl from the two. "Problem in separating the lion from the human. What do I do?" asked Blades in a robotic-like voice. "I'll handle it" said Miko as she leaned against a lamppost, extended one of her legs, lifted up her skirt a bit, and then whistled at Jack. That got Jack's attention, as he loosened his grip on the lion, then ran over to his female. Blades took advantage of the situation and picked up Whiskers, then walked back to the zoo with him.

"As we see here, we have a hooker who have subdued the werewolf. Yes, once again, we have a classic 'Beauty and the Beast' situation here, people of Griffin Rock" said Huxley Prescott. "She's my mate" shouted back Jack. Cody, on the other hand, couldn't help but stare at Miko, and Dani noticed her younger brother staring at Miko. "Uh, Cody, you shouldn't stare" said Dani as she walked over to Cody and turned him away from Miko.

_Author's note: For Arcee, her maternal instincts are still active, even when she is drugged up._


	8. Tyrannosaurus attack!

_I do not own Transformers._

Shockwave was at the Predacon base, working on some of the still-sleeping Decepticons/Predacons when he received a call. Shockwave looked over to the computer as he punched a few buttons and said "Shockwave speaking. What is the current situation with the Predacon fossils?" _"Knockout speaking. We have retrieved the last Predacon fossil. We're ready to return to base."_ "Excellent" said Shockwave "Opening Ground Bridge now" as Shockwave pressed a few buttons and pulled a lever. The Ground Bridge opened up, and Knockout, Breakdown, Vertebreak, and Laserbeak came in with the last Predacon fossil. "Where's Hun-Gurr and Airachnid?" asked Shockwave.

"They're still causing that diversion that we told them to do. Those two really wanted to cause as much destruction to the town as possible. We've lost track of them several hours ago" said Knockout. "You know as well as I do why Airachnid is needed" said Shockwave. He turned, then activated one of the still sleeping Decepticons in the Hyperevolution Chambers. The creature's optics onlined as they were a dull red, then began glowing a bright red. He then began growling upon entering the world of consciousness. "Is, is th-that who I think it is?" said Knockout as he trembled as the Predacon roared as the Hyperevolution Chamber opened up. "Yes it is" said Shockwave, before he turned to the Predacon and said "Welcome back to the world of the living. I have a mission for you."

Meanwhile, at the Rescue Bot base, Arcee was playing with Robo-Baby as all the other Autobots came back from their long battle that they had with the Predacons. All of them were seriously injured, and Ratchet was in for a long night of repairs. Only Blades wasn't the one hurt, and he was out. Jack was sleeping on the couch, as Miko stroked his hair while he rested his head on her lap. She was still wearing the same clothes from earlier, and Kade couldn't help but stare at her. Suddenly, the alarms went off at the base, as Chief Burns ran to answer the alarm.

"Chief Burns speaking, what's the situation?"

"_This is Mayor Luskey! We have Doc Greene's crazy dinosaur is rampaging across town! Tell him to get over here and turn it off!"_

"Ok. I'll have a talk with him, and we'll be right over. Chief Burns out."

Chief Burns then went back down to the main room of the base, and he walked up to the scientist. "Doc Greene? That was Mayor Luskey over the emergency line. He says that Trex is going wild again" said Chief Burns. Doc Greene looked at him and said "Looks like that I will have to repair Trex again. We just need to swing by my lab to get his controller. We'll need Chase to get there." Without warning, Arcee picked up her wings as she stared upwards at a wall, then began growling. Jack lazily opened up one eye, and he had a look of concern on his face. "Jack, what is it?" asked Miko. "Arcee senses something. She would then tell me to get behind her, or beneath her as she would growl at what's before us. It's some sort of ancient motherly instinct that she has" said Jack.

Blades walked into the base with a gigantic white fluffy ball as he said "Hey guys! I found this thing near Doc Greene's lab. I don't know what it is, but it sure is fuzzy." He placed the ball on the ground, and began petting it. "You said that it was near my lab?" asked Doc Greene. "Yes" said Blades "Whatever it is, it sure is warm. The fur on this thing is unlike anything that I touched before. I could pet it all day." Arcee kept on growling as she got into her super-defensive mode, and Jack couldn't help but be frightened. "Jack, what is it?" asked Miko. "Arcee only reacts like that if something bad or dangerous is about to happen" said Jack as he tensed up.

As Blades kept on petting the fluffy ball, it moved. Blades stopped petting for a moment, then began petting it again as it moved again. "Oooh! I hope that it's a kitty!" said Blades happily. Arcee, on the other hand, backed up as she kept her optics on the fluffy ball. The fluffy ball began uncoiling itself, as it took the form of… "Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! A monster!" shrieked Blades as he saw Airachnid's true form. The lamia hissed lazily as she stretched her spider legs. Arcee growled before she pounced on the lamia.

The humans ran out of the way as the Arctic basilisk fought the dragoness within the base. Arcee fought with her blades as Airachnid used her extra spider legs to claw at the dragoness. Using her pedes, Arcee pushed off the snake, then fired her blasters at Airachnid. Airachnid screamed in pain as her fur caught fire, then crashed through the walls as she fled the base. Arcee turned her head at Blades and snarled, then turned around to comfort the crying Robo-baby. She cooed at the little robot as she nuzzled him with her cheek.

Blades stood in shock at what happened, then turned around as he took in what happened. The place was trashed because he brought in Airachnid, as Jack glared at the helicopter. A number of the humans were frightened at what happened, as others just stared at Blades. Blades tried to say something, then closed his mouth, then opened it up again before he did something! He ran! He just turned and ran from the base into the night. "Blades, wait!" called out Dani, but it was too late. Blades kept on running farther and farther away from the base.

"I can't believe that Blades would bring that thing to the rescue station" said Chief Burns as he rode in Chase with Doc Greene. "Neither can I. That thing that Blades brought in would have been a great scientific study" said Doc Greene "But, it was…one of those things that Ratchet warned us about. My Electro-cage generator should lock her up after we pick up my invention."

By the time that the three arrived at the lab, they found Blades there. He was poking at something, with a look of fright on his face. "Blades, what are you doing here?" asked Chase as he transformed. Blades looked at him and said "I decided to come back here. This is where I found…that thing" in shame. He looked back at what he was poking at and continued "When I first picked up…it, I didn't see Trex here. I'm guessing that she destroyed Trex." Doc Greene rushed over, and he saw Trex dismantled. His head was severed from his body, his jaw was several yards away from his head, one of his legs was torn off, his tail broken in several places, and his body was ripped in two. Wires, metal parts, and circuitry were strewn all over the place. In certain parts of Trex were tufts of white fur and a few purple spines. In areas where the spines dripped poison, the metal fizzled and grass burned. "How long was he like this?" asked Chief Burns. Doc Greene studied Trex carefully, then turned and said "From the looks of things, at least five hours." "Five hours? But that's impossible. Chief Burns told me that Mayor Luskey phoned him and said that Trex was rampaging downtown half an hour ago" said Chase. "But that's impossible! Trex couldn't have done it" said Doc Greene. "Not unless that somebody is planning on framing you like last time. And I have a good idea of who it is" said Chief Burns.

Dr. Morocco was waiting outside the rescue station until everybody was out. The calls of a mysterious tyrannosaurus rampaging downtown made the perfect diversion, as the humans left with Ratchet. The medic grumbled on how he had to do the driving, but then again, he was the only one who could leave the base. Once the humans were gone, Dr. Morocco entered the base. He looked around, and he saw Heatwave, Boulder, and Optimus sleeping. He passed them, until he came to the sleeping forms of Predaking and Arcee. Taking out a canister that he had, Dr. Morocco unleashed his nanites. A loud screech caught Dr. Morocco's attention, as it woke up the other Autobots and Predacons within the base. Predaking roared as he woke up, then began screaming as the nanites entered his systems. The screeching woke up Arcee as well, and she began screaming as the nanites entered her systems.

"Dragons! Stop that thing!" shouted Dr. Morocco as both Arcee and Predaking obeyed him and began attacking the screeching creature. All of the loud noises alerted Heatwave, Boulder, and Optimus, as they rushed to the scene and saw the Predacons attacking Jack. Jack kept on jumping, but it was getting harder. Not because the Predacons were fast, but their large sizes made it dangerous as they caused a lot of damaged to the rec room. "I knew that those Predacons would be bad news" said Heatwave as he raised his arms as they transformed and blasted cold water at the two. Arcee and Predaking snarled, as Dr. Morocco held on to Arcee's arm and said "Let's get out of here." The three of them broke through the walls, then flew off into the night. Jack was panting as he collapsed from exhaustion. Optimus picked up Jack as he asked "Jack, what happened?" Jack tried to form words, but he was gasping for air.

Downtown, the humans were staring at a rampaging tyrannosaurus destroying the town of Griffin Rock. Plasma blasts came from the creature's mouth as it destroyed the town. "Dad! We're going to need backup!" called Kade through a walkie-talkie. _"On it! I'll be there in six minutes with Chase, Blades, and Doc Greene"_ said Chief Burns over the walkie-talkie. "I'm not sure if we even got six minutes" said Kade as he watched Ratchet scream as the dinosaur bit his arm.

Blades and Chase made it to the scene as fast as they could, and they saw Ratchet trying to attack the T-rex with his blades, but the tyrannosaur kept on dodging the attacks. "Halt! Your constant roaring is disturbing the peace" said Chase as he tried to stop the dinosaur as he grabbed him by the tail, but the dinosaur snarled before he swung his tail hard, sending Chase flying into a tree. Blades also tried to stop the dinosaur, but it just sent a plasma blast at the helicopter. Ratchet tried to stab the T-rex, but the dinosaur bit down on one of the blades, breaking it.

A low kick knocked down Ratchet, as the dinosaur stared down at Ratchet, then fired a plasma blast at Ratchet before running off. "What was that thing?" asked Cody. "I don't know, but whoever built it must have a background in advanced military technology" said Doc Greene.

When they all returned back to base (Ratchet and Blades took the longest to get back), they found Optimus with a crying Jack as Heatwave and Boulder were walking around in circles. "What is going on?" asked Chase. "It's Arcee and Predaking; Dr. Morocco came by with more nanites, and now they're under his control" said Heatwave. "Hmm…well, I was wondering where he ran off earlier" said Doc Greene. Everybody looked at Doc Greene as he continued "He came by with the mayor earlier, and I asked him about a certain invention in the 'Best Left Forgotten' room. He told me that it was discovered in the mountainside years before the Hall of Inspiration was built. The device was discovered next to that weird fossil that's in the back of the museum." "You mean the griffin fossil?" asked Jack as he stopped crying for a moment as Doc Greene said "Yes." "With the fossils taken from the museum and the mountain, that leaves the device in the 'Best Left Forgotten' room as the only Predacon fossil on the island" said Optimus as Doc Greene said "Yes, but that was taken by the Predacons earlier." "Then, why would they remain?" asked Ratchet. Nobody knew how to answer this, until Frankie said "Come to think of it, it has been several hours since we've seen most of them, except for that spider-snake thing" (Blades looked away in shame.)

Elsewhere on the island, the tyrannosaurus walked as he hunted for what he was searching for. He paused, sniffed, and then headed towards the main power plant. Hun-Gurr was eating at the concrete walls of the plant as the dinosaur roared. Hun-Gurr turned around, then roared back. "It's been too long" said the dinosaur as Hun-Gurr said "Yes, it has." "Shockwave has requested that you return to base" said the dinosaur as the twin-headed dragon nodded, then the dinosaur requested a Ground Bridge. It opened up, as Hun-Gurr looked at it, before proceeding through. Once the bridge closed, the dinosaur looked around as he said "Now, where is that spider Airachnid?"

Airachnid was next to a freshwater river, her burns slowly killing her. Her fur was singed off, and she was bleeding badly. She collapsed from the pain before she could reach it, its cool waters just out of her reach. Her life was pain, it always was from the beginning.

The dinosaur continued to prowl Griffin Rock, but stopped when he heard some roaring coming from above him. He saw two dragon outlines, as a human shouted "Ah, Trex. You'll make a nice addition to my army of robots." The dragons landed, and the dinosaur saw that they were Arcee and Predaking, but something was off. They weren't their usual selves. No, they were in a trance. "Ok dragons, attack!" shouted Dr. Morocco. The dinosaur grinned. He had a few tricks up his sleeves.

Dawn broke out early that morning, and Optimus, Boulder, and Heatwave finished making repairs on Ratchet, Blades, and Chase. The six of them headed off for a long sleep, as they transformed into their vehicle modes to sleep. Upstairs, Jack was awake as he stared at the ceiling. Miko was sleeping on his chest as he stroked her hair. He was unable to sleep since his stepfather and second mother attacked him. They weren't themselves, and now…he didn't know what they were. The rest of the base couldn't sleep easy, and many of them had nightmares or a restless sleep.

The rest of the town couldn't sleep much either, since there was a Tyrannosaurus running around. The said dinosaur was roaming around, and he found Trex's remains. After contacting the base, Shockwave came through. "What is your status on locating Airachnid?" asked Shockwave. "She was here, and she destroyed this Grimlock look-alike" said the dinosaur. Shockwave inspected it, then looked back at the dinosaur and said "This specimen of Earth technology may prove useful. It may help me understand dinosaurs and help me discover what went wrong with the Dinobots. If not…it could be a drone for target practice. Meanwhile, locate your objective." The dinosaur nodded, then resumed his search for Airachnid.

It took a few hours until the call came to the base. "Hello, Chief Burns speaking" said Chief Burns on the phone. _"Chief Burns! The power's out all over the neighborhood! Fix it!"_ shouted Ms. Neederlander over the phone. "Ms. Neederlander, it's a bit too early in the morning for you to be shouting over the phone" said Chief Burns. "I could hear her from here" shouted Jack from the couch.

When Graham and Boulder showed up an hour later, they were shocked at what they saw. Arcee and Predaking were tangled up in some high-voltage power lines, and Dr. Morocco…was charred and flat. Whatever attacked them was powerful enough to take on two Predacons. "We need Optimus and Ratchet here" said Graham as he looked at the two convulsing dragons.

Both Optimus and Ratchet showed up half an hour later, and they were in shock at what they were seeing. "I'm glad that you called us. What happened to them?" asked Ratchet. "I don't know, but the power lines have negated the effects of the nanites" said Graham. Ratchet nodded, then said "We need to get them out of there."

Optimus had to drag Predaking back to base while Ratchet carried back Arcee. Graham had to call the coroner to pick up Dr. Morocco as Boulder assisted him in repairing the power lines. Chief Burns was also called over with Chase to investigate the corpse, and they all noticed some strange dinosaur-like footprints in the ground. They were all over the place, and there were footprints of a second creature. It looked as if some sort of gigantic robot made them, but nobody was able to identify them.

_Author's note: In the next chapter, we find out who the T-rex is._


	9. Do you know what kind of evening we had?

_I do not own Transformers. As a warning, there are some strong suggestions in this chapter (this is a warning.) And, Predaking does take his anger out on Jack a lot._

Airachnid was in a dreamless sleep as she was barely breathing. A snapping branch was heard from within the forest, as the tyrannosaurus walked up to the lamia. "Airachnid" he said quietly. He nudged the femme with his snout, then he looked around. He was told that there was Optimus on the island, but he was nowhere to be found. He found Ratchet and some weak Autobots, but not the mighty Optimus Prime. It didn't matter much. He was bound to run into Optimus again later, so they could fight then. He was about to contact Shockwave when he heard some jet engines. The dinosaur looked up to see a fighter jet heading towards the island. "Starscream" he said to himself before he backed into the trees.

Starscream was flying above Griffin Rock at a low altitude when he saw something. Curious, he landed and transformed. The creature was snake-like with spider legs. He poked at the creature with a few times, then turned it over. "Airachnid" he said bitterly as he stared at the femme, then raised an arm. He was about to blast Airachnid with a missile when he paused. The femme was unconscious, barely alive even, but she had some sort of strange beauty to her. Lowering his arm, he crouched next to the femme and he began touching a few parts of her. He stroked her cheek, neck, one of her breasts, her stomach, and the top of her tail-body. "What are you, femme?" he asked himself as he resumed touching her breast again. Despite being singed, her fur still felt soft. It was black, and some parts of the remaining fur were rough, but there were still some soft parts of fur left.

The tyrannosaurus was watching from the forest, when Starscream began looking around. The tyrannosaurus narrowed his eyes as he identified what Starscream was doing. He was making sure that both he and Airachnid were alone before he would…

"Starscream" growled the t-rex as he stepped out from the trees. Starscream picked his wings up in alert, as he narrowed his optics and said "Who are you? I've never seen you before." "Maybe you'd recognize more if I was more like…THIS!" said the tyrannosaurus as he transformed. His tail became his arm and a cutlass, as his arm poked out from beneath it. His feet transformed from three-toed into a two-toed pede, as his tyrannosaurus rex head was inserted into his chest. Part of his scaly skin became his shoulder pads. A second arm emerged from his tyrannosaurus body, as his robotic head emerged. The robot glared at Starscream as the seeker trembled as he lowered his wings in fright. "M-m-megatron" stuttered the seeker as he backed away from Airachnid. Megatron glared as his second-in-command as he stepped forward. Starscream cowered and used his arms to protect his head. Megatron grabbed the seeker's neck with his cutlass as he brought Starscream's faceplates to his faceplates.

"Lord Megatron" squeaked the seeker "I've been looking for you. I, I've been looking for the Nemesis for over four years! I tried to contact Soundwave, but I was unable to…" "I don't want to hear any of your excuses, Starscream!" snarled Megatron. The seeker trembled as Megatron threw him down to the ground. Megatron stomped on Starscream's wings as the seeker screamed.

At the Rescue Bot station, everybody heard Starscream scream. "What was that?" asked Chase. "That sounded like Starscream" said Optimus. They all heard some roaring, as Ratchet screamed "Arcee, hold still!" Jack looked alert as he stared out the window, breathing very nervously. He knew that something was up.

Airachnid stared at Starscream with a lazy optic as her breathing was shallow. Energon drool came out of her mouth as she watched Megatron squeeze Starscream's neck. Her scorched limbs hurt her as her tail began bleeding energon. Whatever was left of her fur was beginning to be covered in energon, as she began to move. Her tail was screaming in pain with every movement that she made, making her scream in response. Megatron stopped with what he was doing with Starscream, as he turned his helm and stared at Airachnid. Megatron activated his comm link as he said "Megatron to Shockwave. I need a Ground Bridge. I have found Airachnid, and I've managed to capture Starscream." _"Good work, Megatron. I'm opening up the bridge. Skystalker will take Airachnid"_ said Shockwave as a bridge opened up, and out stepped a white dragon. Skystalker bend his head low, sniffed Airachnid, growled, then picked her up by her collarbones with his mouth and dragged her into the bridge. Megatron waited until all of Airachnid's body was in the bridge, as Megatron dragged Starscream with him. The bridge closed behind him, leaving no trace of the Decepticons. Only a trail of Airachnid's energon, fur, and spines left the only evidence that proved that they were ever there.

Days went by as the Autobots tried to search for the Predacons, but none were found. Jack was prowling the forest when he found Airachnid's trail. Her snake tracks were covered in a dried energon, as Jack followed them carefully. He stopped where the trail ended. This puzzled him, as the trail just stopped cold. No tracks leading into the river, no hole where she dug…nothing. Jack looked around, and noticed that there were other tracks, and they too mysteriously stopped where Airachnid's tracks stopped. "Ground Bridge" said Jack to himself, before he turned and walked back to the Rescue Bot station.

"…and that's what I found" said Jack to Optimus and Ratchet. It was late at night, and Optimus and Ratchet had to assist the Rescue Bots in repairing the island from all the destruction that the Predacons caused. Sure, it was degrading work, but Optimus didn't complain one bit. Ratchet, on the other hand, grumbled in a low voice the entire time. The bots were back at the base after a long period of repairing, and they wanted to rest. "It would seem that the Predacons have returned back to Shockwave's secret base. I'll contact the base to request a Ground Bridge to bring us back to base" said Optimus as he got up and went to contact the base.

Twenty minutes later, the Ground Bridge brought Optimus and the others back to base. Jambi and Viginti ran to greet their creator, and began chirping in response once Arcee held them. "Hungry, aren't you?" she said as she brought them to her room.

Jack went to the rec area where Raf was on the computer, and Sierra was on the couch. "Hey" said Jack as he stroked Sierra's hair. "Well, it's about time that you came back" she said as she folded her arms across her chest. Jack just stared at her as she continued "It's been a week since I've last seen you, and you know what I've been missing." Jack rubbed the back of his head as she continued "I'm sure that you and Miko were busy having fun without me, with she milking out all of your…" "Hey! He just fell asleep next to me for the entire week! I wasn't getting anything out of him!" snapped Miko as she appeared behind Jack. "At least you had a warm body to sleep next to. I was freezing cold for the entire week!" snarled Sierra.

Jack noticed Raf had stopped typing and was staring at them. "Do you have any idea what pains my neither regions were suffering? Well, do you? You have no idea how hard I wanted to do Jack, but no, we had to stay at somebody's house and he just held me close to him. Don't get me wrong, as much as I liked that, I wanted more from him!" shouted Miko. "At least you had him! I had to please myself to keep warm!" shouted Sierra as Jack broke up the fight. "All right! All right!" he said "Listen Miko, I'll satisfy you tomorrow, but tonight, I'm Sierra's. She had to suffer a week of loneliness, so she needs me to be hers all night. Got it?" Miko just huffed, then turned away as she grumbled. Jack then turned his head towards Raf, who got up and went to someplace private. Jack shook his head, then led Sierra to his room.

Optimus was alone with June in his room, as Predaking was on top of the base as he basked in the sun. He missed basking, as he dozed in the late afternoon sun. He heard an elevator behind him, as some footsteps were heard, before Arcee took a seat next to him. "The femmes were hungry today" said Arcee. _"How long were you nursing?"_ asked Predaking. "Four earth hours" said Arcee "I'm dry, and my nipples hurt. The femmes are teething, so they bit me a lot. If this keeps up, I'm letting them drink my breast energon out of energon cubes from now on." Predaking chucked as he said _"My my. The little ones are growing up fast. I'm so proud of them."_ "Yeah, but my nipples aren't. They keep this up, your claws won't be able to…" said Arcee as a loud "WHEELJACK! WHAT THE FRAG DID YOU DO TO MY TOOLS WHILE I WAS GONE?" was heard from the ground beneath them.

Downstairs, within the base, the wreckers and Ratchet heard _"FRAG! I JUST PEED ON MYSELF!"_ and "YOU? WHAT ABOUT ME? I PEED ON MYSELF, AND NOW I'M COVERED IN PEE!" Smokescreen couldn't help but giggle at Arcee and Predaking scream. Ratchet and Ultra Magnus, on the other hand, couldn't help but stare up at the ceiling. Both of them had a look of pure horror, but their dread grew when they heard Predaking's pedesteps as he began walking to the elevator. Bumblebee was just staring up at the ceiling when he transformed and he drove right out of the base! "There's no way that I'm missing this" said Wheeljack as Bulkhead chuckled.

The elevator doors opened, as Arcee and Predaking stomped into the base. Predaking was dripping urine from where his waist was to the upper section of his tail, but that was nothing compared to Arcee. Her legs, tail, and aft were dripping urine, as she gritted her dentals. Her optics were burning with rage as she glared at Ratchet as Predaking growled at the medic. The two walked off, but not before Miko took a photo of the two. As the two Predacons walked down the hallway to the wash racks, Miko heard "Miko, you'd better delete that photo if you ever want to live long enough to be with Jack tomorrow." _Damn, Arcee's good_ thought Miko.

Sierra was lying on her side as Jack held her close to his body, her back up against his chest. He was stroking her hair as she was half asleep while he was sniffing her hair. It smelled of strawberries and blackberries as she sighed in content. Jack was in his underwear (boxers) as Sierra was wearing a satin slip (pink) with pink underwear. They both heard Ratchet scream "WHEELJACK! WHAT THE FRAG DID YOU DO TO MY TOOLS WHILE I WAS GONE?" Both Jack and Sierra jumped as they stared at the door. It was soon followed by _"FRAG! I JUST PEED ON MYSELF!"_ and "YOU? WHAT ABOUT ME? I PEED ON MYSELF, AND NOW I'M COVERED IN PEE!" "Oh no" said Jack as he covered his eyes with his hand. Sierra looked up at him and asked "What was that?" He removed his hand from his face as he looked down at her and said "Trouble. The entire base is going to be destroyed." "What?" said Sierra before they all heard stomping, and Sierra felt something move behind her. She turned around and she saw Jack bury himself beneath the covers. "Jack?" asked Sierra as the lump trembled. Sighing, she lifted up the covers, and saw Jack curled up in the fetal position. "Jack?" she asked again before she poked him. He yelped, and he fell of the bed with the covers.

Sierra was bewildered at Jack's reaction, then she asked "Jack, what is the matter with you? What's going on?" He poked his head out of the covers as he looked up at her and said "As weird as what we heard outside this room, I've witnessed the consequences. This one time, Predaking and Arcee were busy sleeping when there was a forest fire outside the cave. I ran up to them and began screaming to wake them up. This startled Arcee and she kicked Predaking very hard in his stomach. He singed my hair off, and I'm not talking about the hair on my head. He singed off my hair on my entire body. I'm worried about what Predaking will do." He trembled again before he withdrew his head inside the covers. "Jack" said Sierra as she leaned over the edge and looked down at her mate.

She stretched out her arm and touched the lump. Jack yelped again as he jumped as Sierra said "Jack, you've got to stop reacting like this. Predaking's not going to take his anger out on you." There was a moment of silence as Jack stood up, and said through the covers "Sierra, you don't know Predaking. Arcee is the only one not afraid of him. Everybody else knows to keep his distance from him when he's angry. Plus, Arcee's angry as well. If you ask Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Optimus, or Ratchet, they will tell you about Arcee's anger." Sierra huffed, then yanked the blankets off Jack. "Jack" she said in a stern voice "Predaking and Arcee are not going to take their anger out on you. If you ask me, they're going to laugh about it afterwards." Jack stared at Sierra and said "Have you ever met my adoptive parents? They're aggressive and psycho."

Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door. Jack yelped again and dove under the covers again. Miko opened the door, and she saw Sierra in her pink slip and a quivering mass beneath some blankets. Miko just stared at what she was seeing, then asked "Ok, where's Jack." "Right here" said Jack beneath the covers. With a puzzled look on her face, Miko walked over to the covers and yanked them off Jack. She didn't know what to expect when she saw Jack trembling like he was. "Jack, what's going on?" she asked. He trembled a bit more, then said "Bad memories." "Apparently Jack has a memory relapse where Predaking burned the hair off of him, and he thinks that he's going to take his rage out on Jack" said Sierra. Miko just stared at Sierra, then said "Sierra, have you even _met_ the Decepticons before?" Miko then touched Jack's arm. He turned his head quickly to where the hand was, as Miko said "Jack, listen. Predaking won't come after you. I took a photo of him and Arcee while they were covered in their own pee. Even though Arcee told me to delete the picture that I too, I didn't." Jack looked at her in an _are-you-kidding-me_ look and said "And that's supposed to make me feel better? Now I know that Predaking and Arcee are going to come in here." "Want to see the picture that I took?" asked Miko as she held her phone up to Jack.

One look at the picture, and Jack couldn't stop laughing. "That's hilarious" laughed Jack "I never saw those two like that." "Jack, you're disgusting" said Sierra as she shook her head.

After a very long shower, Arcee was lying on her back as Predaking lied down on his stomach. The two of them were still pretty steamed on what happened earlier that day, so they were still pretty touchy. Their sparklings were sleeping through the entire experience, so at least they didn't have to explain the whole situation to them. Arcee felt a claw on her stomach, as she placed her two servos over the claw and said "You want to talk about something, Predaking?" _"It's just that…we're different"_ said Predaking. Arcee looked at the dragon as he continued _"I mean, I don't have a robot form, you do. You can transform your arms into blasters, walk on your hind legs, plus…you're perfect. Me? I'm a horrifying creature. I can't fit into small places like you and the other Autobots can, I need large places to even move. When we mate, as wonderful as it feels, it's awkward for the both of us. I have to be careful not to hurt you, and you're always screaming that your hips are in pain and that your tail's wires are pulled."_ Predaking sighed, then said _"I wish that there was some way to become like the others."_ "Predaking, sweetspark, you're perfect. I love you for who you are" said Arcee as she stroked his claw. Predaking looked down at his mate, then moved his head and licked her faceplates. She extended her glossa and licked his jaws in affection. Though he was happy to have a mate like Arcee, he wished that he could make himself a better Predacon for Arcee.


End file.
